Ping Pong
by JohnDowe
Summary: Its amazing how a simple game could bring two together. This very same game brought two agent together closer then they could ever imagine.
1. Old Friends

**Ch. 1 Old Friends**

* * *

 **February 7th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Training Arena _ 1500 hrs Earth Time**

Wyoming ran at Carolina, and delivered a strong punch. Carolina dodged it and rammed her foot into Wyomings VISR dropping him instantly. Before he could get up, Carolina drove her fist into his face, knocking him out. F.I.L.I.S.S. spoke out through the speaker. "Round complete. Point awarded to Carolina. Match complete."

Carolina walked up and returned to her fellow Freelancers who all congratulated her. It was about time some one put Wyoming in his place. "Nice job out there Carolina." Connie said.

"About time someone showed Wyoming who was boss." York said

"Hey its Wyoming, it was nothing. Besides it was a good stress relief." Carolina said.

"Your stressed out a lot aren't you?"

"Of course, I have to make sure you guys are prepared for everything. So who's up next?"

"Its South and Washington." Connie replied.

"Jezz, I feel sorry for him." North said. They watched as Washington and South walked into the arena and took their stance. "Check that I'm scared for him. I just remembered South was mad about something."

The match begin. South ran at Washington and threw her leg up for a kick. Washington dodged it just in time and shoved her towards one of the stone pillers. South threw a few quick jabs which Washington managed to dodge and block. She then kneed him in the and punched him in the head. Washington spun back and fell. South jumped at him and stomped her foot. Washington dodged the attack and got back up. He delivered a solid punch to her face. Big mistake there and he knew it. South pulled out her pugile stick and chased Washington around the arena. The match was over at that point. The other Freelancers went down the hall to try to make sure South didn't kill him.

"Well looks like we better go help him." North said and led the rest of the agents down the hall.

By the time they made it to the Arena floor, Washington had managed to take the pugile stick and was swinging it at South to keep her away. By the time the agents actually made to them, South had taken back the weapon and started beating him with it. "Ow, ow ow. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Washington just yelled out swing his arms crazy like as a failed attempt to protect himself. One final swing South raised it up only for North to take it away.

"Thats enough South. The guys had enough." South gave up to her brother and walked away, but not before going back and kicking Washington in the stomach.

"Suck it bitch." South said as she walked away. The other agents behind her. The only ones that remained were Washington and Carolina.

"Need a hand Wash?" Carolina extended her hand and pulled Washington up. He was clutching his side from the beating. "South really did a number on you."

"Yeah but I'll be okay."

"What did you do anyway?"

"Nothing I just sort of... told Michigan that she liked him."

Carolina mentally faced palmed. She liked Michigan that was true, but she made sure to lock that down tell no one. So of course she we be pissed at Washington. "You really are an idiot, you know that."

"Yeah I'm starting to figure that out."

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Freelancer Rec. Room _ 1830 hrs Earth Time**

Washington was sitting in the Rec. Room, by himself. He didn't have anyone to talk to so he just checked stuff on his Data-Pad. Carolina watched from the doorway as he sat their alone, with that same stupid look on his face he always had. She walked into the Rec Room and stood in front of him, arms crossed. Washington rarely saw her in civi clothes so it was a pretty strange sight to see.

"Hey Carolina whats up?" Carolina just stared at him without saying a word. "Okay then."

"You know, I don't get you."

Washington was really confused now. "What?"

"I've been in this program since the beginning. I've seen people come and go, and one thing thats for sure is no one stays the same."

"Okay whats that gotta do with me?"

"I've seen this project change people, sometimes for the better, but mostly for the worst. But you, your still that same stupid and goofy kid from high school."

Washington gave a small smile remembering his time in high school. They had some good times. "Is that really a problem?"

"It kind of is, because you still like pulling dumb stunts like back then. Your an idiot."

"Yeah, well this idiot was your best friend back then."

Carolina never thought she could ever be beaten by Washington, but she was just now. It was true. He was her only friend but he was still her best friend. She just sat down beside him and breathed a sigh of defeat. "Yeah you were. I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed out about these past few weeks."

"Hey don't beat yourself up. its understandable if you need to vent stress. You may have changed in the past four years, but I haven't. You can still talk to me."

Carolina gave a light smile. He really was a great friend. Maybe she could talk to him. Just like old times. "Well theres the whole thing with the Insurrection, the Director has been really pushing me to make of you into perfect soldiers and..."

"...And theres Texas."

Carolina lost her smile at the name. Ever since she arrived, its been hard for Carolina to keep things together and stay on top. She could feel her back stiffening and her muscles aching. She didn't really want to be here with him right now but where else could she go? Who could she talk to? Washington was the only one who would listen. "Jezz I hate my life. Why do I have to struggle with everything. I really need something to vent this stress out."

"Well..." Washington said with a grin on his face. She already knew what he was suggesting. "I could help you vent, just like old times."

"Come on Wash, we were dumb kids back then. You just can't suggest that we..."

"Your just mad that I beat you last time."

Carolina sat up. "Ha, no you didn't."

"Yeah I did."

"Oh Whatever." Carolina stood up and headed for the door before being called out by Wash.

"Come on Carolina, just one more time. For old times sake. Theres no one around. It always helped you back then."

Carolina stopped in her tracks. She wanted to leave but she had to stay. She really needed to vent this stress, but she was nervous. It had been a long time she did this with Washington.

"Come on. What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. Besides I'm sure your kind of rusty. You couldn't beat me anyways."

At those words Carolina walked up to him with the most stern and defiant look on her face."Is that a challenge?"

"Its what ever you want it to be."

They shared eye contact for the longest time without ever once blinking. Blinking in front of your opponent was a sign of weakness. But right now they were proving they were both strong. This was going to happen that was a fact. "Wait. Right. Here." That being said Carolina walked out of the Rec. Room only to return a few minutes later with something behind her back. "We can't start, without this."

Carolina removed the piece of cloth from her hand to reveal the miniature gong in her hand. Washington made an over exaggerated gasp at the sight of the Cerimonial artifact. "The Gong!"

"The Gong."

"The Gong?"

"The Gong!"

They shared another extensive look. They could see it in the others eyes that they WANTED this. They hungered for it. They were determined to dominate the other. This was really going down. Without even breaking eye contact, they slowly walked past each other and to each end of the table. Their battle grounds. Washington picked the small ping pong ball. "And the battle begins." He threw it at the gong making it ring through out the room. He grabbed his weapon and prepared for battle with classic psychological warfare. "My worthy opponent. Are you prepared to Ping the Pong?"

Carolina's face never changed, even as Washington flailed his arm wildly as though practicing an ancient form of martial arts. This was war. "I am prepared young Padawan. Your Pong is no match for my Ping." She too flailed her arm in the air. Washington readied his shot.

"Do your worst!"

Washington tossed the ball in the air, letting a kung-fu screech and hit the ball. Carolina, being the dumb teenager she was once again, returned the kung-fu cry as she hit the ball back. The cycle continued as they continued to screech as they hit the ball back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Finally the match came to an abrupt end when in one final swing, The paddle slipped out of Carolinas hand and flew towards Washington's unprotected face. He ducked the incoming projectile but only for it to crash through the window of the door. Carolina covered her mouth from shock when they heard the sound of someone screech and a loud thud.

Washington just had to let out one last remark. "You have smashed the window of transparency!"

They quickly ran out into the hallway to find Ohio knocked out cold. His big nose was swollen and red from the high velocity projectile which was the paddle sitting next to him. Carolina and Washington shared a nervous stare and quietly walked away.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Mess Hall _ 2000 hrs Earth Time**

Washington and Carolina couldn't stop laughing from what had happened. Their ridicules rematch, how childish they were and what happened to that british prick Ohio. "Damn, I almost feel sorry for Ohio." Washington said.

"I don't, its his fault he has a big nose. Did you know when he was kid, he tripped and fell on his nose? Not his face, his NOSE!" Carolina said.

"Really. What the hell man." They kept laughing. Washington was happy. He was able to show Carolina how to have fun again. "Its nice seeing you laugh again Rachel."

Carolina felt like snapping at him for calling her by her real name, but she just smiled. She liked it when he called her by her name. "Thank you David. I haven't had time to enjoy, well anything and have fun in a long time. Thank you. I just wish we could have more nights like this."

"Why can't we?"

Carolina looked at him. It was a good question. Why couldn't they. She felt the need to give a good reason, but she couldn't find one. All she could managed was. "Well we're adults. And soldiers. We don't have time to have fun."

"Come on, thats bullsh*t and you know it."

"Well it is true. We're grown up. We need to start..."

"... Look I'm not taking that as an answer." Washington almost raised his voice that time, but he quickly calmed down. "Listen, yeah we're adults thats true. But that doesn't mean we don't have to forget how to enjoy ourselves. There isn't one person who hasn't pulled a prank on someone. Aside from you and Texas." He was right. Everyone here had at least pulled maybe three pranks on someone, or at least knew how to have a little fun. "Look, we're both like what, 29 right? Sure we're adults, but your still young and beautiful. You don't have to be all super soldier, leader boss 24/7. Learn to kick back and relax every now and then."

Carolina couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was right. She needed to learn to rest and be human again. And one thing humans did was relax and be lazy. She could definitely do that. "Did you just cal me beautiful?"

"Well yeah cause you are. But me, I'm like a male model." Carolina chuckled at that last remark. She noticed to late that he had his hand over hers, but she didn't move it. She liked the touch of his soft hands. "So how about it then?"

"Okay how about a rematch Friday night."

"Challenged accepted. See you then." They stood up and shook hands before walking out.

"Good. Considering I won that last one."

"Hell no. That flew through the window, thats an out. We're at a draw. But I'll be happy to take the win in the next match."

"Keep dreaming buddy."


	2. Rematch

**Ch. 2 Rematch**

* * *

 **February 10th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 1830 hrs Earth Time**

The three days passed very quickly. It was Friday now. Carolina and Washington's rematch was later tonight. Carolina was good at hiding it, but she was excited. But right now she had to deal with a training session with Texas. The last person she wanted to see. She equipped her armor and readied herself for a good beating. She already knew she was going to lose, but that didn't mean she wasn't going out without a fight.

"Hey you okay?" York asked. He was going to have a match against Texas afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carolina responded still annoyed with the match.

"Hey if you wanna talk I'm here."

"No I don't want to talk. I just hate fighting Texas."

"Is that it?"

"I said I don't want to talk. I'll see you down there."

"Okay." York left the Locker Room.

Carolina just sat there. She never liked Texas, since the day she first showed up she never liked her. Trying to be the best when she had worked her ass off to be number one, really pissed her off. Carolina tried her hardest to win back Number One, but all it ever did was keep her in 2nd second, right above York, but she felt he was slowly catching up. The doors slid open, when Carolina turned around, there was Washington at the door. Carolina felt her muscles relaxed at seeing him.

"How's it going Carolina? You seem a little upset." Washington asked.

"Its just Texas. She's been a pain in my ass since day one."

"Yeah I know."

"Why is it that I worked my hardest for the past three years to keep Number One, and then out of nowhere someone steals it from right under me, in a matter of weeks? Its just, its just not fair."

Washington sat down in front of her. He always had the upright, and concerned look on his face. Carolina felt more relaxed around him. Like things would go right for once.

"Yeah I'm with you. You worked hard to get where you are, and to lose it so quickly isn't fair to you."

"What do I do Wash?"

He gave it a moment to think about it. He had an idea he thought was good, but he didn't think it would bode well with her. He finally spoke up.

"If you really think that Texas is trying to beat you down, just keep getting back up. It'll prove to her that you'll keep fighting no matter what."

Carolina looked at him. He had that same friendly smile he always had which brought a smile to her face.

"Really? Thats what you came up with. The dumbest, cheesiest most cliche motivational speech ever." She said with a laugh.

"Hey I thought it could be helpful. Don't blame me for trying to help."

They both laughed. It was good being able to laugh again despite what was coming. Carolina finally settled down and took a deep relaxing breath.

"Man I want this day to end." She said.

"Same here. So we could have that rematch."

"Yeah so I can beat you. Yet again."

They laughed together as they walked out of the Locker Room.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Rec Room _ 2030 hrs Earth Time**

The match was as expected. Carolina fought her hardest and her best, but Texas came out on top. As she always does. Strangely enough, the beating wasn't as bad as they thought it would. Carolina managed to stand her ground and even had Texas on the ropes once or twice. Carolina's talk with Washington really lifted her sprite, and even during the match she could have sworn he was rooting for her. It gave her that support. She still lost and she was angry about it, but that didn't stop her from having her rematch with Washington. She was looking forward to it.

She found Washington waiting in the Rec Room bouncing the tiny ball on the paddle. Carolina marched in and headed for the other side of the table.

"Okay you sweet son of a bitch, lets do this." Carolina said aloud.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." Washington said back.

"I just lost a match to Texas, surprise surprise, and now I feel like blowing off some steam. We're doing this rematch now."

"What ever you say boss. Lets do this." Washington bounced the ball into his hand and readied his shot. "And the title for the Grand Master of Pong falls to the victor of this match."

Carolina stretched her arms, spun the paddle in her hand and prepared herself for war. "The greatest of honors will be bestowed on the winner." She said.

Washington started bouncing the ball on the paddle. Carolina kept her eye on it as it bounced. Finally Washington hit the ball heading towards Carolina. Just in time Carolina swung the paddle and hit the oncoming ball. The match continued for a long time, the two continuously beat their anger and excitement into the ball. Finally the match came to an end once again when Washington pulled a power shot which was going at maximum speed towards Carolina. She hit the ball back and with the added power, the ball hit Washington, square in the forehead. He fell backwards on the floor with a loud thud, hard clutching his head.

"Damn it! Damn that hurts like f**k!" Washington exclaimed.

Carolina dropped her paddle and ran to Washington's side. "Oh sh*t, I'm sorry Wash! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"No it fine. Its just severe pain. And possibly a cuncussion." Carolina helpped up Washington and onto the couch. His head had a large red spot from where the ball hit. He started chuckleing. "Besides I'm not the one who should be upset." Washington chuckled as Carolina turned around. The ball was on her side of the ground. "Guess whose the Grand Master now?"

"No Way! That does not count! Remember that Violates Body Bounce Act of 2540."

"Yeah, but that rule was expelled with the Free Motion Block Act of 2542. That you initiated."

Carolina once again lost to Washington's better point. She just slumped into the couch beside her friend. After a moment of her being furstrated about her defeat she smiled and started laughing along with Washington. She lied down on the couch and rested her head on his leg, looking up at the ceiling.

"Man, we were so stupid back then." Washington said.

"Making up are own rules and laws for a dumb game thats exsisted for centeries. Yeah, pretty pathetic." Carolina responded. They both continued laughing, they hadn't had a moment like this in a long time. It was nice to enjoy a moment like this one. Just good old friends.

"I'm sorry again. How's the head?" Carolina asked.

"Still hurts like hell. But I'm fine." Washington responded.

"So. What do you want to do now?"

"Wanna know how to set up a tripwire on a Locker?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 **February 11th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 0900 hrs Earth Time**

Carolina and Washington were waiting in the Locker already ready for todays training and missions. But what they really wanted was to wait for there prey. Soon enough South and North entered the Locker Room. It was a good chance to get them both, but South was the real target. South noticed the two, but she didn't think anything of it. Until she opened her Locker. She pulled the door and out came a huge wave of LockDown paint glob which hit her face and body. Washington couldn't keep from laughing and neither could Carolina. South was furious. She marched towards Washington ready to murder his ass.

"Wash, you son of a bitch!" South yelled.

"Hey, hey it wasn't me!"

"Oh yeah. Then who!?"

Washington pointed at Carolina who was laughing depsite being found out. "Wash, your such a rat."

Both North and South were in shock. Carolina pulled a prank? It was news to everyone.

"Carolina you bitch!"

"Oh come South, you gotta admite it was a pretty..."

South grabbed a large glob of paint from her Locker and chucked it at Carolina directly hitting her face. She stopped laughing. For a minute, they all thought that Carolina was going to snap. Instead she wipped some paint and threw it back. South quickly grabbed her brother using him as a human shield.

"South what the hell!" North exclaimed.

South shoved him out of the way and started throwing more globs of paint at Carolina, who quickly ran behind cover and started throwing back.

"Wash, return fire!" Carolina yelled at Washington.

Washingotn started grabing as much paint as he could and started doing as he was ordered. North quickly took action and joined his sisters side.

"Taking heavy fire, left flank." Washington called to his teammate.

After a few minutes of angry combat, the Locker room was filled with paint and laughter. The four agents started laughing at their pathetic game of war. Finally North called a sease fire.

"Stop, stop, stop." He yelled. Both sides held their fire.

"Wanna call a truce." Carolina asked. South just threw one more ball at Washington hitting him in the nuts.

"Ah, what the hell South!"

"Okay. Truce."

Their collective laughter filled the room. Soon enough York and Alaska walked in, shocked from the scene.

"Whoa. What the hell happened here?" York asked.

"This is the wierdest orgy I've ever scene." Alaska commented.

The other four agents shared a similiar look and started pelting the other two with paint. They quickly panicked and ran for cover.

"Damn it stop! We surrender."

"Take no prisoners bitchs!"


	3. The Blood Gulch Crew

**Ch. 3 The Blood Gulch Crew**

* * *

 **Febuary 15th 2550_ Blood Gulch-Blue Base _ 1700 hrs Installation 04 Time**

Washington and Carolina were sent down to Blood Gulch and were resting up down with the local Sim-Troopers before heading out to their real mission. They were assigned to take out a high value target which would be flying over this canyon in a matter of hours. So far it was all quiet and easy. The two agents just decided to sit back and relax. Washington walked into the Blue Base Lounge and found Carolina just siting there, out of armor, aside from boots and gauntlets, and boots resting on the coffe table. He was happy that she was becoming more easy going.

"Hey Carolina how's it going?" He asked.

"I'm just sitting here. You know we should do this more often. As in nothing at all. Its the best." She responded.

"Well just remember that we need to get ready to move for when the HVT flies by."

"Don't worry we'll be ready."

They were inturrupted when they heard a loud crash come from the kitchen, followed by the Blue Leader yelling at his subbordinat.

"GotDammit Caboose!"

"Tucker did it."

Carolina almost got up to check it out but Washington stopped her.

"Hey, I'll check it out. You just sit back and enjoy your time off."

"Really you don't mind"

"No you just hang out. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Wash."

Carolina closed her eyes and started taking a nap. Washing walked over to the kitchen and found the whole refigerater broken and on the ground.

"How the hell did you even do that?" He asked in shock.

"I have know idea, but Caboose is so stupid sometimes, it seems as though he could destroy anything. I'm pretty sure he's the one that started this war."

"Hey! thats not true." Caboose said.

"Oh shut up, no ones talking to you. Hey Washington, you mind heading over to the cliff to see if theres any Red activity.."

"What kind of activity?"

"I don't really know, there's just nothing to do."

"Sure no problem."

* * *

Washington headed outside and up the ramp to the cliff where he made it to the overlook watching Red Base. As perusual, nothing happened. Nothing ever happened in Blood Gulch. So far the only excitment he ever got was when he realized who was on the cliffs with him.

"Hey, are you that Cop whose staying with us?" The soldier in Yellow asked. Washington turned to face her and saw her sunbathing naked on the ground. He quickly turned around out of embaressment. "Whats the matter, never seen a naked girl before?"

"No its not that, its just, um, yeah that." Washington said in a nervous voice. He removed his helmet and brushed off the sweat on his forehead, careful not to see Sister again. She got up and slowly started putting her clothes and armor on. "So, how long have you been up here."

"I don't know, maybe a few hours. Getting these puppies to the right shade of tan is hard, considering there so big."

"Yeah I bet thats a real problem." Washingotn said sarcasticly.

A few minutes of silence, Washington went back to doing his recon of Red Base. So far there wasn't any activity worth noting. Sarge and Lopez were fixing their Warthog, the Donut was water the single dead tree, and Grif and Simmons were just standing around and complaing. Then Sister started talking again. Washington removed his helmet and brushed off some sweat again.

"Hey your kind of cute."

"Um, thanks."

"I hope you didn't mind before, I'm just used to be being naked like all the time."

"Um, okay?"

"Did you like what you see?"

"What?"

"Because if you did, I can show you a lot more."

"How about you keep you clothes and armor on."

Sister sat down, dissapointed and layed her back up against the wall. She brethed a heavy sigh of boredom.

"Man I am so bored. And super horny and I left all of my toys back at base." Washington just said, _what the f**k_ to himself. She kept on talking. "Seriously, it always seems like all the guys here a busy doing something. Never have time to help a girl out, I have needs. Aside from Tucker but he gets old. And theres never a girl here. besides me, its just one big sausge fest. I'm mean, not that I'm complaing, but I like to have varity." Washington breathed a heavy sigh. He pulled out his canteen and took a sip of Water. "Hey wanna have sex?"

Washington spit out his drink."WHAT!"

* * *

Carolins's nap came to an end when she felt a very annoying presence take the seat next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and there sitting beside her was the annoying creep in Teal armor, Tucker. Compared to him, Colorado was a real ladies man.

"Has anynone ever told you look sexy when you sleep." Tucker asked. "I bet you'd look better with your clothes off."

"Smooth. Pvt. Tucker..."

"Please call me Lavernius. Just letting you know what you'll be screaming later to night."

"Wanna know what you'll be screaming if you think about touching me. 'Oh my god i can't believe she just shot off my dick off.' How does that sound?"

Tucker went for his crouch to protect it from her wrath. Carolina got up and went to her rented quarters to get in Armor. Knowing her nap was ruined, she thought maybe she'd join Washington on his patrol.

"Hey Carolina, where are you heading?" Church asked.

"I'm gonna go join Washington on his patrol."

"Okay, when you get their you might telling Sister to come back, she's been there for hours."

"Will do."

Another crash was heard, this time from the gerage down below.

"GOT DAMMT CABOOSE!"

"Tucker did it."

* * *

Carolina arrived at the cliff where Washington and Sister were. She could see that Washington had the most miserable look on his face and had his Magnum to the side of his, despertly trying not to shoot himself right then and there. When Carolina joined them she started hearing the biggest WTF conversation ever. Of all time.

"I'm serious, its a big problem." Sister said.

"Yeah I'm sure it is." Washington said, not really careing about Sisters problem. Maybe now was a good time to pull the trigger.

"Like everytime I suck a dick its really hard to get the taste of dick out of my mouth. And like I've sucked A LOT of dick." Washington started flipping the safety on and off. "I one time had like 5 dicks in my mouth at once, no joke. Must be like a record right?"

"Please stop talking."

"Yeah, and after that I had the taste of dick in my mouth for like a week, the worst part about that was like 10 minutes later, my parents brought pizza and I love pizza. But guess what, couldn't enjoy it cause of the dick taste in my mouth. Then again, dick pizza wasn't so bad. Even my girlfriend figured it out one time when we were making out. She got really mad." Carolina gave Washington a very confused look. He turned to her and mouthed the words _Kill Me_ , to her. She just chuckled silently as Sister continued. "Hey is it weird that I kind of want to know what my brothers dick taste like. Because surprisingly, they don't all taste the same. Like, my Principles dick didn't taste like my dads dick at all."

Washington was about to snap. Carolina could tell he was ready to kill her and himself. She quickly intervined. "Hey, uh Sister, Church needs you back at the base.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, Officer man."

"No you won't. I'm keeping the door locked." Washington said.

Sister just smiled and passed by Carolina. "Hey are you two like a thing?"

"No, we're not. why?" Carolina responded.

"Oh because if we had a like a threesome and you two were a together, that'd be totally hot and..."

"Okay this conversation is over."

"Whatever, but if you still want to have some fun tonight stop by my room."

She winked and proceeded down the ramp towards Blue Base. Washington breathed a huge breath of relief at his moment of peace.

"Please remind me to keep the door lock and then barricade it tonight."

"Why, your scared she's gonna pick the lock and break in?"

"Thats what the Medic thought, he kept his door locked at all times, and the next morning, there she was."

"What is wrong with her?"

"I have no f**king idea."

Carolina's and Washington's helmet started beeping rapidly. The checked the alert. The target was fast approaching. ten minutes out. If they left soon, they could reach there ambush point in 5.

"Finally some action." Carolina said.

"Yeah hopefully I'll get shot in the head, and forget that entire conversation." Washington commented.

"Or you'll die."

"Here's hopeing." Washingotn crossed his fingers. "When you've been stuck here listening to Sister's entire sex life, that sounds like best option possible."

* * *

 **Blood Gulch-Center Bunker _ 1630 hrs Installation 04 Time**

Carolina and Wasington readied their weapons. The Reds were at their base with a SAM Turret, and the Blues were at their base with several Machine Gun Turrets. Plus the Tank which for some reason sounded surprisngly like F.I.L.I.S.S. would give them added support. The HVT flying in a Vulture flew by, two Pelicans, and guarded by eight hornets. Washington signaled Sarge and he fired a Volley of Anti-Air Missles into the air. Some missles hit the thrusters of the Vulture and the other two blew up three Hornets. The Vulture came down, hit steel beams and crash landed right beside the bunker. The Hornets started going down to attack the canyon. Church and Tucker started fireing the Turrets at the oncoming Hornets. Sarge and the Reds drove around the canyon in their Warthog and GaussHog, shooting down the Hornets as the came down. Out of no where the two Pelicans dropped down and started deploying soldiers which started fireing on the bunker.

"Damn it! Theres to many!" Washington yelled and started fireing back killing two.

"Nah, we're fine. We've got a plan." Carolina responded and dropping four other soldiers. "I hope."

Just as the the Bunker was about to be overwhelemed, Caboose arrived, riding S.H.I.E.L.A. and started fireing at the soldiers. They started retreating but they never stood a chance. The rest of the Blues arrived at the Bunker and helpped as the rest of the soldiers ran for cover.

"Thought you guys might need a hand." Church said.

"We had it under control." Washington commented

"Of course you did."

Sarge with his GaussHog shot down the rest of the Hornets and S.H.E.I.L.A. shot down the ones trying to escape. The battle was practially pver before it started. Carolina and Washingotn walked over to the downed Pelican. The hatch popped open and out came two soldiers. Before they could even act, Washington and Carolina shot them both. They entered the Vultures hold. Everyone was dead, the only one alive was the HVT. Barely.

"Please, just let me go. I give you anything you want." He said.

"Will you tell us what we need about the Resistance?" Carolina asked.

"Oh to hell with that, go ahead and sho..."

Washington and Carolina shot him several times. They stepped out of the fallen Air-Craft and regrouped at the bunker.

"Okay, so the big bad guys dead."

"Hell he is, it about time, some excitement around here." Church said.

"So what do we do now?"

"How about a party. We need to celebrate for, whatever it is we did." Tucker suggested.

Grif and Simmons agreed. "Hell yeah, I'm up for that."

"Thats does sound nice." Washington commented.

"Okay, we're throwing a party." Carolina said

"Wait just one minute." Sarge interrupted. "What about our end of the deal Blue?"

"Sarge for the last time, we're not Blues." Washington explained. "And second, here is you end of the deal."

Washington walked Sarge over to the front Starboard side of the Air-Craft. The guns on the side were still intact. They could easily take them off and place them on top of Red Base and Lopez could work on some Automative Software. They continued to walk over to the hold of the ship and there were a few crates of weapons.

"There. Its all yours."

"Your damn right it is. Grif get this stuff back to Red Base! STAT!"

* * *

 **Blood Gulch-Blue Base Party Loung _ 2030 hrs Installation 04 Time**

Through out the rest of the night Washington, Carolina and the Blood Gulch Crew were having a good time drinking, partying, card gaming, Video Gaming, and trying to keep away from a very drunk Sister who was trying her hardest to sleep with anyone. Other then that it was everyone was having a good time. The Sarge and Church were drinking and talkig about there common hatred for Tucker and Grif, Caboose, Grif, Simmons and Doc were playing Gears of War, Lopez was making sure the Internet was working and Tucker and Sister were most likely banging in one of the rooms. Washington and Carolina were taking over the dance floor while _Who We Are_ was playing. There combined dance moves really drew the attention of the crowd and even got Sister out of the Bed to join them. Tucker was more then a little mad.

As the party continued a Pelican Drop-Ship landed in the backlot of Blue Base. The door swung opened, and came in a very pissed off Freelancer Pilot.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN UP TO. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER HOURS AND..."

FourSevenNiner recognized the lyrics. _We were just kids, just living in, Wide-eyed, innocence..._

"Is this Switchfoot?"

Carolina made a quick nod to answer the pilot and went back to dancing with Washington, Sister and now Doc.

"Okay, maybe ten more minutes." FourSevenNiner said before completly taking over the dance floor.


	4. Birthday Surprise

**Ch. 4 Birthday Surprise**

* * *

 **February** **17th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Main Hanger Bay _ 0730 hrs Earth Time**

"Have you heard anything from Carolina or Wash?" York asked.

"Not really, although I did hear they would be coming in the hour." Connie replied.

Their comms rang out and on their helmets displayed an incoming call from FourSevenNiner.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Their Pilot asked.

"FourSevenNiner, where have you guys been? You were supposed to be here last night."

"We had some trouble, but we'll be there as soon as quickly as we can. Carolina isn't looking so good."

"What! What happened?" York asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself." FourSevenNiner said and then hung up the call.

After a minute or so of running the two agents finally arrived at the Hanger Bay. The Dakota Twins were already waiting and after another minute, the Pelican Drop-Ship arrived. York was bracing for the worst. He hadn't kept contact with Carolina or Washington on their mission, he didn't know what happened. The hatch opened and out dropped Carolina to her knees. Her face was red and she had red stuff dripping from her mouth. York ran to help her.

"Carolina! Are you okay? What happened?" York asked.

Carolina climbed up, ripped off York's helmet and proceeded to throw up into said helmet. "Do I look f**king okay?!" She continued to throw up into the helmet.

"Holy sh*t man, what the hell happened?" South asked.

FourSevenNiner climbed out of the Air-Craft along with Washington who was throwing up in her helmet. She couldn't stop laughing. "Damn. You guys can't handle your seafood."

Washington threw up again into her helmet and gave her the most agitated and pissed off look he ever had. "That was seafood!? I thought thats what they gave to Covenant POWW, HHHHUURRRRGGGGGG!"

Washington threw up again. Carolina managed to get back to her feet and kept her balance by holding on to the ship. She too was very angry with FourSevenNiner's selection of restaurants.

"My dish had an eyeball in it! And it winked at mee, HHHHUURRRRGGGGGG!" Carolina threw up again into York's helmet.

"What the hell kind of seafood did you eat?" North asked.

"Just some small place I found a while back."

Washington threw up again. "HHHHUURRRRGGGGGG! She tried to poison us. HHHHUURRRRGGGGGG!"

Carolina threw up again and handed York his vomit filled helmet. "Uuuggghhh! Thanks York. I needed that."

Carolina made her way out of the Hanger to make sure she made it ti the bathroom before she started vomiting again. York emptied out his helmet from the disgusting slop. Washington returned the helmet and followed Carolina out of the Hanger. "Alright. I'm gonna go get a change of clothes and... die."

"Sounds like a plan." Carolina agreed and together they made their way to the Barracks.

"What the hell did you feed them?" Connie asked.

"Just some good old home cooking from my home world."

York took a tiny whiff from the helmet and almost died. "Is that world Hell?"

* * *

 **February** **20th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 1200 hrs Earth Time**

After being sick for 30 hrs and another two days of resting Washington and Carolina were back on their feet and ready for their next assignment. Their next assignment being running another trip wire through Neveda's Locker. It was her birthday today. They figured it would be nice to surprise her. At the request of North and South.

"Where did you learn to even do this?" Carolina asked.

"Well I had some time kill, and my sister needed to get revenge on someone. Why not." Washington answered. They both laughed.

"Really. And how did that work out?"

"Lets just say, she almost went blind."

"Jesus Wash!" She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, it wasn't as bad as what we did to her asshole principle. They found him aimlessly wandering around the park."

They laughed even harder. "Washington. You are an evil Mastermind."

They kept laughing, but finally they had to calm down when North, South, and Nevada walked in to the Locker Room. North spotted them and they gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and gave them one back. South opened her Locker and fetched the tiny box. When Nevada opened her Locker a spot of paint hit her in the forehead.

"AH! What the f**k guys..." A wave of confetti exploded into her face. She saw the small package in her Locker with a card. "Oh you son's of bitches!" She started laughing.

"Happy Birthday Nev." South exclaimed. She gave her friend a hug and then proceeded to hug and kiss her boyfriend North. North suffered through the paint and confetti.

"Happy birthday Natasha." North said.

"Oh my God you guys are the best." Nevada pulled them both in for a hug. After a minute or so the Dakota twins Locker exploded into confetti too. Washington and Carolina died of laughter.

"You f**ks!" The three in covered in confetti shouted in unison.

FourSevenNiner, Connie, Colorado, Vermont and York entered as well. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"Okay, seriously what the hell is going on in..." Colorado didn't have time to finish, when the other Lockers they were standing in front of exploded into confetti. Carolina and Washington died of laughter.

"Seriously, you guys need help." Connie said.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Freelancer Barracks _ 1445 hrs Earth Time**

"Come on Carolina, We need to get going." Washington yelled out.

"Okay ready. How do I look?" Carolina asked. She was sporting her favorite him White hoodie and matching Cyan jacket over it. She did a spin just for the hell of it.

"You look great. You always do." Washington answered. Those two, he got her for her birthday what seems like decades ago.

"Thanks Wash."

"Oh and before I forget. I figured that, if we get separated from the herd and want some time to ourselves." Carolina raised her eyebrow as Washington reaching for a small box he had. "I figured we could use these. You know for protection. Just in case you want to, you know."

Carolina saw the two items in the case and smiled. They were almost the same kind as they used back in College. "Somethings never change huh Wash."

"Not really. Pick first."

"What a gentleman." Carolina said and then picked up one of the two M6C Magnums from the case. "So we ready to go?"

"Yep just one thing." Washington answered and picked up his Steel colored Fedora with the yellow band around it. Carolina got him that for his birthday the same year he got her her jackets. It matched the Steel colored Jacked. "Okay lets go."

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Main Hanger Bay _ 1500 hrs Earth Time**

The Freelancers were all ready for an evening in town to celebrate Nevada's birthday. The Dakota Twins were with the birthday girl, and Connie Alaska Florida and York were waiting in the Pelican. Just as FourSevenNiner was stepping out to ready the Pelican Washington and Carolina arrived. They both greeted their fellow agents.

"Gentleman."

"Ladies."

"South." They both said in unison.

"Bite me." She replied.

"Sorry South, I don't swing that way." Carolina replied. South just gave them both the finger and then climbed on aboard.

"Thanks guys for coming along. And for that surprise." Nevada said to the two.

"Glad you liked it, but Wash was the Mastermind behind that whole thing."

"Dick!" York commented.

They all smiled and entered the Pelican.

"You guys don't wanna come with?" Washington asked Alaska and Colorado who were still in armor and waiting for them to leave.

"Nah we're good."

"You guys have fun. And North remember, use protection." They all chucked.

The Pelican lifted off the platform and shot into space. They were heading to Arcadia. One of the most luxurious colonies among the UEG. A real vacation spot, if you could afford it.

"So what do you have planned North?" Carolina asked.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Inside the Hanger Alaska and Colorado were watching as the Drop-Ship disappeared into space. Now the only thing they needed to figure out was what to do for the rest of the evening.

"Wanna have a threesome with Vermont? I know you like her." Alaska suggested. Colorado just gave her an uneven stare. "What?"

"She doesn't like you. Why the hell would she..."

"Hey just give me two minutes with my robot arm, and her pants are off like that." She snapped her fingers.

"No. Thats a bad id... why the hell are we having this discussion! We can't have sex!"

"Well why not?"

"Because your my cousin you dumb bitch!"

"So that adds to the excitement."

"This is why we don't hang out Xain. One minute we're talking about the GrifBall League, and then the next your trying to suck me off."

"Well I mean technically it isn't incest if it isn't va..."

"Just stop talking." Colorado made his way out of the hanger and towards the Barracks. He had to make sure to lock the doors and to add the Dead-Bolts. Last time he forgot was several years ago, before the project, he woke up with her stroking at his manhood with one hand and fiddling herself with the other while looking at one of his nudity magazines. The chicks on the cover always turned her on. The weird thing was she wasn't even in town that night. Let alone in the neighborhood.

"You know your dick."

"And all you want is dick."

"Not true. I also accept p***y too. Speaking of which how did your little ' _talk_ ' with Texas go?"

"Stop! Talking!" Colorado started rubbing his black eye. It didn't go as he planned.

* * *

 **Pirth City-Downtown _ 1930 hrs Arcadia Time**

The Freelancers were exiting the movie theater after watching Saving Private Ryan. Just one of several films favored by th agents. After a short walk they regrouped at the town center.

"So whats next on the list?" South asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could go for SeaFood." Her brother answered. "Maybe we could go to that place you've talked about FourSevenNiner. I read it got good ratings."

Washington and Carolina both looked at him with shocked looks on their faces. "You going to that place!?" She asked with shock.

"Hey it got pretty good ratings. And I could really go for some SeaFood." North responded.

Washington grabbed his hand and gave a solid firm handshake. "Its been nice knowing man."

"Relax its only SeaFood." Nevada commented.

"Well, I guess this is our time to split. Carolina you coming?" Washington said.

"Right behind you Wash." Carolina said and followed Washington away from the group.

"You notice that they've been hanging out a lot recently." Connie asked.

"Well I mean, they've been friends for a long time before the project. Maybe they're just catching up on old times." York answered.

"Well who cares, I'm hungry. Lets eat."

* * *

After ditching the rest of their fellow Freelancers, Carolina and Washington arrived at a small coffee shop in the middle of town square.

"Hey so you mentioned your sister earlier. How is she by the way?" Carolina asked.

"Maddi is doing good. Even with me away in the project she's doing good." He answered.

"Thats surprising. You guys were inseparable."

"Yeah. But she's a big girl. I guess she decided she didn't need me anymore."

"Don't say that. She maybe 21 years old, but she'll always be your baby sister. And she'll always need you."

"Maybe so."

Washington sat there silent for a moment, thinking about the times he spent with his little sister Maddison. They were 8 years apart. By the time he finished High School, she was still in Elementary School, but the two were always together, never leaving each others sight.

"I just wonder if she's doing okay." Washington commented.

"Hey, you pretty much taught her everything she knows. And if she's half as good as I know you really are, then she'll be fine."

"Yeah your probably right."

"Speaking of which, I know you can do much better then how you preform."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you can do better then you actually preform. I've seen how you fight in training and on real missions. Theres a huge difference. And the fact that your able to stay in 6th on the LeaderBoard makes it pretty obvious."

"Hey I work hard to keep my spot on the board."

"Yeah of course you do."

They both chuckled.

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Hey, what are friends for."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Alaska's real name is Xain which is pronounced as Shane. Just to avoid confusion.**


	5. Nightmare Pt 1

**Ch. 5 Nightmares Pt. 1**

* * *

 **March 2nd 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Barracks _ 0200 hrs Earth Time**

Carolina kept tossing and turning, trying her hardest to get some sleep, but she couldn't. The very nightmare she had several years ago had returned. Finally after trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep she finally gave up. Her eyes shot open but when she looked around the room, it was different. Her roommate Connie was gone, in fact just about everything was off. The walls, the desk, the closet, the posters. She didn't even have posters in her quarters, this place just looked like some kids room. She climbed out of bed and exited into the hallway.

"Aren't you going to say something?" The all to familiar woman voice asked. Carolina was hesitant to turn around, but did so anyway. And when she saw her face, her blood ran cold. The woman with the blond hair and the blues eyes in army issue fatigues standing in front of the door, calling out to her. "Come here."

Carolina did as she was told and stepped forward and was only an inch away from a woman who had been dead for most of her life. She couldn't believe it, a part of her wanted this to be real, but the other half wanted this nightmare to end.

"Mom? Is it really…" Carolina stretched out her hand, but before she could do anything s small child with red hair phased through her body and and hugged the woman. Carolina remembered this moment.

"Mommy, I don't want you to leave yet." The little go said. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but mommy's gotta go save the galaxy. Those bad people are really giving them trouble." The woman responded.

"Okay. Just promise you'll bring back something."

"I promise."

The woman kissed he little girls forehead and headed for the door. Carolina tired to stop her, trying to prevent her inevitable fate.

"Don't Go." Carolina yelled. "Don't Go. Stay here with you family stay here with."

To her shock the woman turned around again and hugged her. Carolina could feel the warm and loving hug of her mother. She started to cry. She didn't want her to leave.

"I'm sorry Rachel. but don't worry, you'll see me again."

She just phased through her grip and walked out the door. Carolina kept calling out to her, begging for her not to leave.

"No! Please don't go."

* * *

At the sound of the door slamming shut everything went black. When Carolina opened her eyes again, she back in her quarters. She sat up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Thankfully she didn't have to worry disturbing her roommate. Considering the sounds of a murder were going on in their bathroom right about now. Connie stepped out of the bathroom followed by a wave that smelled like death.

"Next time, you choose were to go eat." Connie said with a hoarse voice the most miserable look on her face and then collapsed on her bed.

"We tried to warn you." Carolina commented.

"F**k Off." Connie replied before falling back to sleep.

Carolina almost felt sorry for her, but they warned the rest of the crew not to eat at that place. Washington and Carolina barely ate their appetizers before they decided "hell no", and they were sick for almost a week. The others ate the entire place, and its been two weeks with constant vomiting.

Carolina climbed out of the bed. her cyan tank top and grey gym shorts were wet and sticking to her skin. Further examination revealed that her whole bed was wet and so was she and not in a good way. The only thing she could decide to do was to grab some extra sleeping clothes and head down a level to the Locker Room. Maybe a quick shower would do her good. With any luck, the hot water would be so relaxing she'd just drop and pass out and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 0230 hrs Earth Time**

After arrive in the Locker room the first thing Carolina did was walk over to a sink and splashed cold water on her face. When she looked into the mirror her eyes were red and streaks of tears trailed down her cheeks. She really did cry. She felt ashamed that a bad dream had caused her to cry, but then again, no could really understand what she had been through. Nobody except Washington, at least she only lost one parent. She splashed herself with water again. She had to promise to never bring that up.

Carolina stepped into the shower and felt instant relief. The hot water pouring down her skin made her muscles relax, and took away every ounce of pain. After scrubbing down, shampooing, she just stood there for a while, contemplating about her life. How is it that she had changed so much since graduating the academy. She was a completely different person then before. And she was the free spirit of their little crew. Washington however, was the same fun and loving guy. And despite the fact that he was the more stable, self-controlled, and leader-ish of the group, hadn't changed. At all. He was still the same guy. She was happy with that. Washington always had a way of making her feel proud and happy. Maybe thats why they were the best of friends back then. Hell she'd be happy if they could be just the same, now. She was sure Washington was already working on a plan for that.

After taking up enough of the hot water, which was for everyone on the ship, she finally stepped out. After drying herself off, she felt no need to wrap herself in the towel. In fact she really didn't feel like changing. She walked around the shower and the Locker Room naked for no reason whats so ever. She just felt the need to, she didn't really know what for, she just did it. Finally after a few laps of streaking she changed into her sleeping clothes. She headed to her locker and found some stomach medicine. Maybe this would help Connie. She took the bottle and slammed the Locker door shut.

"Not so loud." Carolina heard a voice. She turned around and saw Washington lying face up on one of the benches. "Thank you."

She grew worried. Did she see her naked when she was walking around, because if he did, then this would prove to be a very awkward conversation. She saw that he had a pillow over his face, so she calmed down.

"Wash? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I couldn't really sleep so I decided to crash here. Turns out these benches aren't so bad." He responded. "Why are you here?"

"I uh, sort of had a bad dream. Thought maybe a shower could help I honestly don't know."

"Bad dream. Want to talk about it?" Washington sat up and changed his attitude from to tire to care, to concerned for his friend.

"No. Its fine really."

"You sure?"

"Maybe some other time Wash." Washington decided to remain quiet. He had a pretty good idea of what that dream was, and he knew painful that memory was.

"Alright, okay. It helps to talk you know."

"Why are you really here Wash?"

"I sort of had a bad dream too."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really maybe some other time Carolina." Washington said mocking her tone.

"Well played."

The doors of the Locker Room bursted and North bolted into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up in one of he toilets. it sounded like something was being murdered in there. Nevada walked over to where he was and started rubbing his back. She was the only one of the bunch that wasn't sick.

"Nev how are you not sick?"

"No way in hell I was going to eat that stuff. I can't eat an innocent fish. Not with Goldie around." Nevada replied. Goldie of course was her pet fish she brought along with her onboard. Ironically enough it wasn't a gold fish.

"You say that, and yet you can nail an entire Chicken an less then 7 minutes."

"Hey, a lady can devour a chicken every once in a while."

Carolina turned to Washington in disbelief. He was completely unfazed by it. "Its true. One time I asked for a piece from her, she was like a bear." Washington responded.

They both watched in disgust as North continued throwing up. "Another reason why I came here. York has been the same way since they got back." Washington commented.

"Yeah, same with Connie. Poor guys."

"Well I guess I'm camping here tonight."

"Mind if I stay here too?"

"No problem. You can take the top bunk."

Washington crawled under the bench and Carolina climbed on top. Washington handed her a small pillow and they both quickly fell asleep. They could hear them, mostly North, stumbling out of the Locker Room. "I'd hate to be them in about a minute." Washington said.

Carolina could hear them as they were walking down the hall. She could hear Norths plea. "Hey Nev, if I don't make it, I just want you to know. I love you."

"Thats nice Sam. Thanks for reminding me."

"No really. I love you Natasha."

"Thats nice Sam. I love you too." Hearing that Carolina was happy that they were together. They really were happy being together and they enjoyed every second of their time together. It also brought a painful reminder that she was alone. Of course she had Washington and he was a great guy and she was glad to have her best friend again, but it wasn't the same. She wished she had someone in like Nevada had North. Someone she could care about and for someone who could care about her. She never realized it until now how lonely she really was.

From the sound of the ruckus outside it seemed as though their relationship was hanging loose from the sound of North vomiting up his own stomach. "DAMN IT NORTH MY SLIPPERS!"

* * *

 **March 3rd 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 0630 hrs Earth Time**

The doors slid open again and they heard footsteps approaching fast. Carolina slowly opened her eyes and their before her was Alaska and Colorado with confused looks on their faces.

"Do you mind?" Carolina finally said and rested her arms over her eyes. Alaska removed her arms, demanding answers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alaska asked. Her loud voice made Washington jump from underneath and hit his head on the bench.

"Ow." Washington said.

"Wash, why are you under there?" Colorado asked.

"How could you even sleep on the cold hard floor?" Alaska asked.

"Hey it takes skill to be able to sleep on any surface." Washington responded. He finally crawled out from under the bench and went to take a shower and get ready. Carolina just sat there with the other two. As soon as Washington was out of range, Alaska wanted know EVERYTHING!

"Hey so give us the deats." Alaska said to Carolina. She looked at her confused.

"Wait what?"

"You know, the details of last night. What you and Wash were up to here the other night."

"No. We didn't do anything. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure, why wouldn't you? He's cute. And completely available. Come on girl you can tell me."

"No. We didn't do anything. Besides he's my best friend. We're not f**k buddies."

"Hey why not both."

"Okay, you really have a problem."

"Been saying that since we were 19." Colorado commented. Carolina stood up and headed out of the Locker Room. Alaska and Colorado just stayed in the Locker Room and started getting ready for todays assignments.

"You think Wash might want some company in there." Alaska asked.

"You really have it in for him don't you?"

"I ain't stoping till he has _it_ in me." Alaska proceeded to take off her shirt and walked over to enter the shower that Washington was occupying. Before she even could, Colorado put a towel over her and stopped her.

"Hey your not going in there."

"Come on man, I'm this close."

"No way in hell. Your my cousin and I'm not letting you do this."

"Aw you really care about me."

"No I just don't want you f**king over anyone else."


	6. The BetaGabe Butcher

**Ch. 6 The BetaGabe Butcher**

* * *

 **March 3rd 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Rec. Room _ 1030 hrs Earth Time**

The score was tied 3 to 3 Washington had to win this one or else lose his championship to Carolina. Last time that happened she brought up her victory every single moment she had for over a week. He didn't want to re live that again. He went for a power shot and Carolina swung to block it. She missed. The ball flew passed her bounced off the floor twice. 3 to 4, that was game.

"And the reigning champion lives on." Washington commented.

"Nice power shot Wash. Good game, lets go for a rematch." Carolina replied.

That really through him off. Carolina never said good game. She always vowed revenge, something was off. Washington had a feeling it was that dream she had from the night before. She wasn't really being responsive as she usually was.

"Hey Carolina, whats up?"

"Nothing's up. Its all good."

Washington wasn't having it. He put down the paddle and walked over to the couch. Carolina figured she was made, so she just took the seat beside him.

"Come on Carolina, you know you can tell me anything. This has to do with that dream you had the other night doesn't it."

"Yeah it does." This wasn't easy for her. She didn't like talking about that moment in her life. it was the most painful thing she could remember. She felt Washington place his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay. Take your time with this, and when you feel like talking, you can come find me."

Washington stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait hold on. Okay I'll talk." Carolina said and Washington returned to her side. For a moment Carolina took a deep breath, focusing on trying to out her pain into words. "First thing is I wake up in some room. It looks like a kids room but not familiar so I get up and walk out into the hallway. And thats when I... hear her voice." Carolinas voice broke when she said that. She was talking about a woman and from the way she says it, she was scared. "I don't want to turn around, but I have to, I have to make sure. And when I do, there she is, my Mother, before she left." Now Washington understood. "I walk over to her and, she hugs me and tells me everything's going to be okay." Carolina's eyes became watery. She was close to breaking down, Washington didn't want that. "She tell's 'you'll see me again', and then leaves. I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay, with her family. I don't want her to leave me again."

Before she could continue and before she could cry, Washington put his arms around her and hugged her. He patted her back, and whispering that its okay and that she doesn't need to continue. Carolina hugs him back and rests her head on his shoulder she sheds a few tears, but other then that, she doesn't cry.

"I'm sorry, Carolina. I didn't mean for you to get like this..."

"No its, its okay. Thank you David."

They let go of each other but Carolina keeps her head rested on his shoulder and he leaves it there. She just needed a moment to collect herself.

"Your welcome Rachel. I'm always here for you. And again, I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears and sat back up. From the look of it she was fine and calm again. Everything was okay now, thats all that mattered. "Okay how about another rematch."

Rapid footsteps could be heard running past the Rec. Room Washington and Carolina walked out to investigate. It was South, Colorado, Wyoming and Nevada.

"Hey where's the fire?" Washington asked.

"i heard theres Serial Killer coming on board. A SERIAL KILLER! How freaky is that!" Nevada said and continued running down the hallway.

"The feeling will pass when she meets him." Wyoming commented and followed Nevada and South.

Unless this ship was turning some crazy hospital, there was only one Serial Killer that was apart of Project Freelancer. And Washington and Carolina had a good idea on who that was. About time he arrived, he had been gone for almost three months.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Hanger Bay _ 1100 hrs Earth Time**

The Pelican Drop-Ship landed. The Freelancers waited outside in the Hanger Bay. Nevada was expecting for there to be some sort of escort or at least some armed guards. This guy was a Serial Killer right? As soon as the hatch opened all her expectations vanished into confusion. Two soldiers walked out with the man suspected to be a Serial Killer. And he was wearing Freelancer Armor and they were all laughing.

"Thats a good one man." One of the soldiers said.

"Wait let me continue, and so, I left the body in the trunk and everyones like ' _oohh whats that smell_ ' and so..." The Serial Killers attention was turned to the gathered Freelancers waiting him. He left the soldiers and walked over to them. "Hey guys hows it going. Washington, Carolina great to see you both. Wyoming your you. South always a pleasure. I'm not sure who you are though." His attention went to Nevada. She was even more confused now. He was the Serial Killer.

"Wait, your a Serial Killer?" She asked.

"Well I'd like to think I've been reformed, but yes."

"So how many people did you kill?"

"367 people give or take. And thats only accounted. Still a few never recovered." Now Nevada was really surprised. Especially when he pulled out a machete from a sheath that was attached to his arm. She could see the faint stains and marks. "Yeah me and this bad boy have done a lot together."

Nevada took a step back and the rest of the Freelancers welcomed.

"Good seeing you again Mitch. About time you came back." Washington said.

"Always a pleasure with you around old chap." Wyoming commented.

"Wait, he's one of us? He's a Freelancer?" Nevada confused asked.

"Yeah. His callsigns Agent Michigan. We call him Mitch." South said.

"Well nice to see you again South. Do you know what the loveliest woman in the galaxy said?" Michigan asked.

"No, what did she say." South responded.

"Still not sure yet. My mom hasn't responded to my E-Mails yet."

"Nice seeing you again Mitch." South patted his shoulder and walked away.

Nevada walked over to Carolina still unsure about this guy. "Is this guys legit? Like is he really a Serial Killer?"

"Yeah he is or was. They called him _The BetaGabe Butcher_. He hunted across four colonies but his real killing fields were on Beta Gabriel. A quarter of the colony, missing." Carolina answered.

Now Nevada was really scared. Michigan, back in the day, known as The BetaGabe Butcher, was the most feared, notorious, and wanted Serial Killer in the outer and inner colonies.

"Is he, you know, cool." Nevada asked.

"Yes actually. In fact he's probably the most modest around. He's a good guy." Carolina walked over to welcome back her old friend. She and Washington of course, had known him back in college, of course before he was an infamous Serial Killer. That was maybe a year and a half after graduation. "Hey Mitch good to see you again."

"Good to see you guys too." Michigan said again. "Now on to the real business at hand. You guys need to see the Director, while I report in. I'll see you guys there."

Carolina and Washington left for their meeting, while Michigan separated to report in and unpack. Before he made it to the door of the Hanger Bay, he was stopped by Alaska. "Hey so I heard your that Serial Killer guy everyones talking about, your kind of cute. Heard you killed a lot of people."

"Yeah you can say that."

"Thats actually kind of hot."

"You must be Alaska. I've heard about you."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Over three hundred."

"Wow, thats really turning me on."

"okay I'm leaving now."

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Command Center _ 1130 hrs Earth Time**

"Agents!" The Director spoke with his usual authoritative voice. "With the arrival of Agent Michigan's intelligence, we have discovered some very important information about the Resistance's upcoming plan. And this will lead to our next operation. This will become a very extensive and difficult endever. Who would like to par take in this mission."

Non of the agents said a thing. Only a few coughs, groans and awkward stretches of the arms sounded. Finally Washington volunteered.

"Um, I guess I will do it. Sir." Washington said.

"kiss ass." South quietly commented.

They could almost feel the Director's disappointment. "Very well Agent Washington. This gentleman, Charles Harrelson a professional Hitman. He was recently hired by members of the Resistance to assassinate A high ranking member of the UNSC Military. We need you, Agent Washington, to pose as the Hitman, and enter their ranks in order to gain their trust so that we may apprehend this cell."

Everyone was shocked. Washington was going to, pretty much be doing spy work.

"Wait sir, you want me to pretend to be a Hitman and join their side."

"Exactly Agent Washington. You will be further debriefed and be sent off when everything is prepared. Dismissed."

The agents all walked out of the Command center still with shock and a little bit of jealousy. Carolina was definitely happy for him. "Congrats on the mission Wash. Undercover work, thats awesome."

"I know right. This is thus far the greatest thing ever. Of all time."

"Okay first things first I'm going to show you how to play tough guy."

"Yeah that would be much appreciated. We've got a few days of training."

* * *

All the agents were out of the Command Center, only one remained that hid in the shadows.

"Agent Texas, are you caught up on the situation." The Director asked.

"Affirmative, sir. But do you really think Agent Washington is suitable for this kind of mission. He does seem soft." She responded.

"Agent Texas are you questioning me on my decision?"

"No sir. And forgive me for speaking freely but I believe Agent Washington is weak, pathetic, immature, an idiot and a sad sack of sh*t. He is completely wrong for this kind of mission."

"Leave the Agent assessment to me Agent Texas. You have your own assignment, stick with it, as Agent New York says and that it is an order. Are you ready to follow through with this new mission. I must remind you that you will be under Agent Washington's command. Will that be a problem?"

Texas was pretty upset about the whole arrangement. She thought being under anyone else's command was unacceptable, especially if that other person was the idiot Washington. But she had to follow her orders, as she was expected.

"No sir. I understand completely."

"Good Agent Texas. You are dismissed."


	7. Goodfellas Pt 1

**Ch. 7 _Goodfellas_ Pt. 1**

* * *

 **March 8th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Barracks _ 1130 hrs Earth Time**

Mission Time arrived faster then expected. With in those few days Carolina tried her best to teach Washington how to play a tough guy, or at least not to sing like a canary under pressure. Last thing on the list, clothing. If you wanted to play Intergalactic Hitman, you needed the right clothes.

"You almost done Wash?" Carolina asked.

"Okay I'm done. What do you think?" Washington said. He appeared from out of the bathroom. He wore a dark grey colored Pin-Striped Suit, which went very well with his steel colored fedora. They went through a lot of trouble to get this suit tailored and shipped on board with in the 5 days they had. They had to get this specially made to be able to be flexible and strong enough for evasive and quick movements in case Washington got into a tough situation and had to fight, hand to hand. Wouldn't want to get torn and dirty when walking in to a nice dinner party. Honestly it was one of the best ideas they had in a long time.

"You could've fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you go in around dressed like that looking like a some sort of rich eccentric business man. If someone tries to mess with you, i'd be their last mistake."

"So it really looks good?"

"Of course it does, you look great. And I don't mean anything Wash because we're friends, but if I didn't know you, I'd be all over you."

"Okay thats enough of the creepy talk. I think we should get going they'll be waiting for us down at the hanger bay."

With that being said, Washington collected his sack, containing a few extra clothes, an M6D Magnum, and BR55HB Battle Rifle. His favorite. He quickly grabbed his lucky Fedora and together they headed out into the hallway. Of course before they could escape, they had another run in with Alaska whose day just seemed to be brighter when she saw him in that outfit. She just glowed.

"Woah Washington. Take me right now." Alaska commented. "Don't even take off you clothes, this is, wow!"

"Seriously though Wash, nice digs. I didn't know Freelancer paid that well." Colorado commented.

"They really don't this was our own design." Washington said.

"Yeah, which we sort of billed ONI. I doubt they'll mind." Carolina said.

"Well ONI really out did themselves this time! Wow." Alaska said again and disturbingly proceeded to bite her lip, while looking up and down at Washington. "I tell you, when they perfect human cloning, oh mama."

"Okay, we're just gonna head out to the mission now. Thanks bye." Carolina and quickly hurried Washington out of the hallway.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Hanger Bay _ 1200 hrs Earth Time**

When they arrived to the Hanger Washington was welcomed to the sound of applause, whistles, several 'wow's and a whole lot of hollering. Connie's eyes went so wide they nearly shot out of her head, but the most surprising comment was from South.

"Heeeellloooww Washington! Looking good handsome." Connie commented.

"Damn Wash, you really know how to wear a suit." She commented followed by a whistle.

"Thanks ladies, I really think this brings out my eyes." Washington commented. Possibly true, considering his eyes were a bright blue color.

"Listen, I would never in the life of me wanna bang you, at all, but if you were dressed like this when we first met, hell yeah."

"Okay South, tone down the inner Alaska." Carolina said. "By the way wheres Wyoming he was supposed to join us?"

"He should be on his way, come on get ready."

All together they walked over to where FourSevenNiner was waiting by a Pelican Drop-Ship. it was very different from the one she always piloted, but they were told this was specially prepared for a mission like this.

"Hey guys." Their pilot greeted. "This is my sister Lian Devereaux. She's loaning us her Drop-Ship for this mission."

"Yeah, _loaning!_ If I don't get Tart Cart in the EXACT condition as I gave it to you, so help you God." FourSevenNiner's sister said.

"Um I think the phrase is 'so help _me_ God.' So technically, its so help you God." York commented as he arrived to join them. He along with the rest of the Agents were finally recovering from the food poisoning. Devereaux wasn't amused with his commented though.

"Oh no. If I see ONE scratch on Tart Cart. You'll need God, to keep me from killing all of you. I don't care that you are Special Super Soldiers. Your all dead."

With the threat in mind, Devereaux boarded another Pelican, that they were pretty sure she was stealing, and flew out of the Ship.

"Yep. Thats my little sister. Ain't she a saint." FourSevenNiner said.

"An angel really. I'd bring her to my parents." Michigan, out of nowhere commented and appeared. Just like everyone else he had to figure out the outfit. "Wash let me take a guess." After three seconds of silence he snapped his fingers and gave his answer. "Pretty Boy Floyd!"

"Close man. You were so close." Washington said with happy yet disappointed look on his face.

"It's George Francis Barnes." Carolina corrected.

"Machine Gun Kelly! Damn it that was my first option by I switched." Michigan said.

All attention went to the doors across the hall opening and out came Wyoming, the Director, and behind him, Texas. The other agents could almost see the tiny storm cloud floating above Carolina, as Texas got closer.

"What the hell is Texas doing here!" She commented.

"Watch your tone Carolina, Agent Wyoming will be joining Agent Washington in this mission. Agent Texas will be by their side to make sure they don't cause complications and make the mission more difficult. Will that be a problem for you Agent Carolina" The Director answered.

Carolina still hated Texas, but she kept silent knowing that just a simple bad attitude could bring her down on the board. And there was no way in hell she was going to lose her No. 2. She, Connie and York took there posts in the much larger Pelican which had been retrofitted with advanced surveillance and monitoring equipment. It was pretty badass. Texas, Wyoming, and Washington all entered the ship and waited for departure. For some reason Texas sat beside Washington, really taking a liking to him, or at least his outfit.

"I gotta say Wash, that suit _REALLY_ looks good on you." Texas commented. She knew sounding at all flirt like made Carolina's blood boil. And the look on her face proved it, and so Texas pressed on, scooting closer to him. "So do you always dress like this for missions or are you trying to impress someone." She had a very flirty look in her eye.

Washington knew what she was trying to do and he knew Carolina was watching. He wasn't going to have it. "Actually I am. Hey Mitch what do you think?"

"I'm not in to dudes man. But if I were, hell yeah." He replied which created a bunch of chuckles from everyone on board.

"I'll keep that in mind Mitch. Next time, I'll aim for Baby Face Nelson." Washington said which brought in even more laughter. He looked over to Carolina who was laughing hard. When she finally settled she gave him a smile, glad that he wasn't planning on switching to Texas' side like most already had. He was faithful.

"Agents!" The Director spoke and the Freelancers made quiet. "You will be going down to Reach. The meeting will be held in the World Cuisine Diner. There, Agent Washington, you must gain the trust of this faction. First impressions are always important, if you don't succeed then you will never receive the contract and the death of a major UNSC official will be on your head. This will be your most important operation of your life." Without saying another word, the Director just walked away.

"No pressure." Washington said to himself.

"You seem to be okay for having so much weight on your shoulders." Carolina commented.

"What can I say, the suit really keeps it cool."

* * *

 **New Alexandria-World Cuisine Diner _ 1800 hrs Reach Time**

After several hours of setting things in motion and getting things in place, the mission was a go. Washington, Texas, and Wyoming waited outside of the Diner as they were instructed. The smell of hard liquor and cigars rammed the three like a BroadSword.

"Okay we're here outside of the Diner. What do we do now?" Washington asked.

"[We see you on the cameras. There are a total of seven hostiles including your employer. His name is Joseph Massino. They call him Big Joey.]"

"Why do they call him Big Joey?"

"[Because he's a big guy, I don't f **king know. Keep it together Wash, these guys are trained killers and highly dangerous. If they even detect a hint of suspicion, the will kill you on the spot man. No pressure.]" York commented.

"Don't worry I've got this." Washington hung up the call. "We've got this guys. No problem."

"Keep your head high Wash, I'm not gonna die cause of your sorry ass." Texas said.

"We won't have a problem, I know these kinds people and their language. With me, you guys have nothing to worry about. By the way, since technically I'm in charge, I'm gonna need you guys to play along with everything I do. Got it." Texas and Wyoming both grunted in annoyance. They still couldn't believe he was in charge. "I don't want to make this an order."

"Oh f**k that. Fine we'll do it your way." Texas said.

Wyoming reluctantly agreed as well. "Bollocks fine. Lets get this over with chap."

Washington breathed a large breath. "Okay, game time. We got this. No problem. Lets do this." The three walked into the Diner.

The doors flew wide open and the three entered the diner. All eyes of the seven patrons went towards the red hair goddess, the Brit with the huge mustache, and the fella in the pin striped suit. The first to speak was suit.

"I'm looking for Joe Massino. I heard he was hiring." Washington said.

The large gentleman sitting in the center of the seven waved them to him. When the three arrived he stood up and spoke with an intimidating voice. "I'm Joe Massino. You uh, the guy we've been looking for?" Massino asked. "You don't look like the guy. How do we know we need you."

Washington grabbed one of the gentleman's shots of liquor and swigged it down. "Do you have a job. Or not. I'm a very busy man and don't liked to be kept waiting." He said with a harsh, and cold tone. That along with the expression he had on his face was, stern, cold-hearted, doesn't-deal-with-sh*t. He was practically unrecognizable

* * *

Inside Tart Cart Carolina, York and Connie sat there really annoyed. They felt like Washington was really pushing it.

"Calmed down Wash, your not really a Stone-Cold Killer." Connie sounded over the comms.

"Take it a step back." York said. He went over to talk to Connie. "Do you think Wash will shot someone, I'm kind of worried."

"Yeah I am too. Where the hell did this Wash come from?"

"Relax guys, give him a chance, he's got this.." Carolina said. "He'll see this through. I hope."

* * *

Joe Massino stared at him for a while, try to scare him into breaking. Washington didn't even blink. he kept his dead stare. Texas and Wyoming hid their annoyed looks, they were sure Washington just screwed this whole operation. And kept his dead stare. Finally Joe started laughing and the rest of the diner joined in.

"I like this guy, he's got real moxie!" Joe said. The rest of the Diner continued laughing and Texas and Wyoming started to laugh too. More nervously. Washington kept his dead stare. "I like you man. You've got style and you seem like the right kind of guy."

Joe went to pat Washington on the back, but Washington blocked his action. He looked him dead in the eye. "First thing you need to know about me, I don't like being touched." He said in a dark, threatening tone.

* * *

York groaned inside the Pelican. "Oh man. He blew, he blew."

* * *

Joe gave a nervous chuckle. Even he was pretty scared of Washington's attitude. "Yeah, yeah sure no problem. Here meet my friends." The other members of Joe group stood up and shook everyones hand, welcoming them all. So far so good. "Meet Carmine Galante, Philip Rastelli, Donnie Brasco and uh, I forget the rest yous."

They all exchanged pleasantries and names. Well for the Freelancer's more like aliases. "You can call me Charles, this here is Gavino Free. And this is is Evelyn, _Billie_ , Frechette." Washington said, first pointing out Wyoming and then Texas. They were unaware of themselves using aliases, but so far they were pretty impressed. Washington seemed to have thought of everything.

"Yeah, its a pleasure to meet you miss." Philip Galante said and proceeded to kiss Texas's hand. "A real pleasure."

Texas let him do so but then quickly grabbed his throat and started choking him. "Not a big fan of touching either." Washington commented. He snapped his fingers and Texas let go.

"I like her she's got bite. And a good death grip. She almost killed you Philip." Joe said and started laughing again along with his friends. Texas and Wyoming laughed as well. Washington kept his dead stare.

Washington noticed that one of the guys, Donnie Brasco, wasn't smiling. In fact he was pretty suspicious of Wyoming. He couldn't stopped starring. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar." He asked. The whole room went quiet and all eyes went on Wyoming. "Yeah, yeah, I'd recognize that mustache. Reggie right?"

"Whats the deal Donnie? Whose this guy?" Joe asked.

Donnie pulled out his Magnum and aimed it at Wyoming's head. Immediately the other guys pulled their weapons and aimed at the Freelancers. Texas pulled out her duel SMG's trying to back them off. Washington remained calm. "I know this guy. He's UNSC. He's a rat."


	8. Goodfellas Pt 2

**Ch. 7 _Goodfellas_ Pt. 1**

* * *

 **March 8th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Barracks _ 1130 hrs Earth Time**

Mission Time arrived faster then expected. With in those few days Carolina tried her best to teach Washington how to play a tough guy, or at least not to sing like a canary under pressure. Last thing on the list, clothing. If you wanted to play Intergalactic Hitman, you needed the right clothes.

"You almost done Wash?" Carolina asked.

"Okay I'm done. What do you think?" Washington said. He appeared from out of the bathroom. He wore a dark grey colored Pin-Striped Suit, which went very well with his steel colored fedora. They went through a lot of trouble to get this suit tailored and shipped on board with in the 5 days they had. They had to get this specially made to be able to be flexible and strong enough for evasive and quick movements in case Washington got into a tough situation and had to fight, hand to hand. Wouldn't want to get torn and dirty when walking in to a nice dinner party. Honestly it was one of the best ideas they had in a long time.

"You could've fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you go in around dressed like that looking like a some sort of rich eccentric business man. If someone tries to mess with you, i'd be their last mistake."

"So it really looks good?"

"Of course it does, you look great. And I don't mean anything Wash because we're friends, but if I didn't know you, I'd be all over you."

"Okay thats enough of the creepy talk. I think we should get going they'll be waiting for us down at the hanger bay."

With that being said, Washington collected his sack, containing a few extra clothes, an M6D Magnum, and BR55HB Battle Rifle. His favorite. He quickly grabbed his lucky Fedora and together they headed out into the hallway. Of course before they could escape, they had another run in with Alaska whose day just seemed to be brighter when she saw him in that outfit. She just glowed.

"Woah Washington. Take me right now." Alaska commented. "Don't even take off you clothes, this is, wow!"

"Seriously though Wash, nice digs. I didn't know Freelancer paid that well." Colorado commented.

"They really don't this was our own design." Washington said.

"Yeah, which we sort of billed ONI. I doubt they'll mind." Carolina said.

"Well ONI really out did themselves this time! Wow." Alaska said again and disturbingly proceeded to bite her lip, while looking up and down at Washington. "I tell you, when they perfect human cloning, oh mama."

"Okay, we're just gonna head out to the mission now. Thanks bye." Carolina and quickly hurried Washington out of the hallway.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Hanger Bay _ 1200 hrs Earth Time**

When they arrived to the Hanger Washington was welcomed to the sound of applause, whistles, several 'wow's and a whole lot of hollering. Connie's eyes went so wide they nearly shot out of her head, but the most surprising comment was from South.

"Heeeellloooww Washington! Looking good handsome." Connie commented.

"Damn Wash, you really know how to wear a suit." She commented followed by a whistle.

"Thanks ladies, I really think this brings out my eyes." Washington commented. Possibly true, considering his eyes were a bright blue color.

"Listen, I would never in the life of me wanna bang you, at all, but if you were dressed like this when we first met, hell yeah."

"Okay South, tone down the inner Alaska." Carolina said. "By the way wheres Wyoming he was supposed to join us?"

"He should be on his way, come on get ready."

All together they walked over to where FourSevenNiner was waiting by a Pelican Drop-Ship. it was very different from the one she always piloted, but they were told this was specially prepared for a mission like this.

"Hey guys." Their pilot greeted. "This is my sister Lian Devereaux. She's loaning us her Drop-Ship for this mission."

"Yeah, _loaning!_ If I don't get Tart Cart in the EXACT condition as I gave it to you, so help you God." FourSevenNiner's sister said.

"Um I think the phrase is 'so help _me_ God.' So technically, its so help you God." York commented as he arrived to join them. He along with the rest of the Agents were finally recovering from the food poisoning. Devereaux wasn't amused with his commented though.

"Oh no. If I see ONE scratch on Tart Cart. You'll need God, to keep me from killing all of you. I don't care that you are Special Super Soldiers. Your all dead."

With the threat in mind, Devereaux boarded another Pelican, that they were pretty sure she was stealing, and flew out of the Ship.

"Yep. Thats my little sister. Ain't she a saint." FourSevenNiner said.

"An angel really. I'd bring her to my parents." Michigan, out of nowhere commented and appeared. Just like everyone else he had to figure out the outfit. "Wash let me take a guess." After three seconds of silence he snapped his fingers and gave his answer. "Pretty Boy Floyd!"

"Close man. You were so close." Washington said with happy yet disappointed look on his face.

"It's George Francis Barnes." Carolina corrected.

"Machine Gun Kelly! Damn it that was my first option by I switched." Michigan said.

All attention went to the doors across the hall opening and out came Wyoming, the Director, and behind him, Texas. The other agents could almost see the tiny storm cloud floating above Carolina, as Texas got closer.

"What the hell is Texas doing here!" She commented.

"Watch your tone Carolina, Agent Wyoming will be joining Agent Washington in this mission. Agent Texas will be by their side to make sure they don't cause complications and make the mission more difficult. Will that be a problem for you Agent Carolina" The Director answered.

Carolina still hated Texas, but she kept silent knowing that just a simple bad attitude could bring her down on the board. And there was no way in hell she was going to lose her No. 2. She, Connie and York took there posts in the much larger Pelican which had been retrofitted with advanced surveillance and monitoring equipment. It was pretty badass. Texas, Wyoming, and Washington all entered the ship and waited for departure. For some reason Texas sat beside Washington, really taking a liking to him, or at least his outfit.

"I gotta say Wash, that suit _REALLY_ looks good on you." Texas commented. She knew sounding at all flirt like made Carolina's blood boil. And the look on her face proved it, and so Texas pressed on, scooting closer to him. "So do you always dress like this for missions or are you trying to impress someone." She had a very flirty look in her eye.

Washington knew what she was trying to do and he knew Carolina was watching. He wasn't going to have it. "Actually I am. Hey Mitch what do you think?"

"I'm not in to dudes man. But if I were, hell yeah." He replied which created a bunch of chuckles from everyone on board.

"I'll keep that in mind Mitch. Next time, I'll aim for Baby Face Nelson." Washington said which brought in even more laughter. He looked over to Carolina who was laughing hard. When she finally settled she gave him a smile, glad that he wasn't planning on switching to Texas' side like most already had. He was faithful.

"Agents!" The Director spoke and the Freelancers made quiet. "You will be going down to Reach. The meeting will be held in the World Cuisine Diner. There, Agent Washington, you must gain the trust of this faction. First impressions are always important, if you don't succeed then you will never receive the contract and the death of a major UNSC official will be on your head. This will be your most important operation of your life." Without saying another word, the Director just walked away.

"No pressure." Washington said to himself.

"You seem to be okay for having so much weight on your shoulders." Carolina commented.

"What can I say, the suit really keeps it cool."

* * *

 **New Alexandria-World Cuisine Diner _ 1800 hrs Reach Time**

After several hours of setting things in motion and getting things in place, the mission was a go. Washington, Texas, and Wyoming waited outside of the Diner as they were instructed. The smell of hard liquor and cigars rammed the three like a BroadSword.

"Okay we're here outside of the Diner. What do we do now?" Washington asked.

"[We see you on the cameras. There are a total of seven hostiles including your employer. His name is Joseph Massino. They call him Big Joey.]"

"Why do they call him Big Joey?"

"[Because he's a big guy, I don't f **king know. Keep it together Wash, these guys are trained killers and highly dangerous. If they even detect a hint of suspicion, the will kill you on the spot man. No pressure.]" York commented.

"Don't worry I've got this." Washington hung up the call. "We've got this guys. No problem."

"Keep your head high Wash, I'm not gonna die cause of your sorry ass." Texas said.

"We won't have a problem, I know these kinds people and their language. With me, you guys have nothing to worry about. By the way, since technically I'm in charge, I'm gonna need you guys to play along with everything I do. Got it." Texas and Wyoming both grunted in annoyance. They still couldn't believe he was in charge. "I don't want to make this an order."

"Oh f**k that. Fine we'll do it your way." Texas said.

Wyoming reluctantly agreed as well. "Bollocks fine. Lets get this over with chap."

Washington breathed a large breath. "Okay, game time. We got this. No problem. Lets do this." The three walked into the Diner.

The doors flew wide open and the three entered the diner. All eyes of the seven patrons went towards the red hair goddess, the Brit with the huge mustache, and the fella in the pin striped suit. The first to speak was suit.

"I'm looking for Joe Massino. I heard he was hiring." Washington said.

The large gentleman sitting in the center of the seven waved them to him. When the three arrived he stood up and spoke with an intimidating voice. "I'm Joe Massino. You uh, the guy we've been looking for?" Massino asked. "You don't look like the guy. How do we know we need you."

Washington grabbed one of the gentleman's shots of liquor and swigged it down. "Do you have a job. Or not. I'm a very busy man and don't liked to be kept waiting." He said with a harsh, and cold tone. That along with the expression he had on his face was, stern, cold-hearted, doesn't-deal-with-sh*t. He was practically unrecognizable

* * *

Inside Tart Cart Carolina, York and Connie sat there really annoyed. They felt like Washington was really pushing it.

"Calmed down Wash, your not really a Stone-Cold Killer." Connie sounded over the comms.

"Take it a step back." York said. He went over to talk to Connie. "Do you think Wash will shot someone, I'm kind of worried."

"Yeah I am too. Where the hell did this Wash come from?"

"Relax guys, give him a chance, he's got this.." Carolina said. "He'll see this through. I hope."

* * *

Joe Massino stared at him for a while, try to scare him into breaking. Washington didn't even blink. he kept his dead stare. Texas and Wyoming hid their annoyed looks, they were sure Washington just screwed this whole operation. And kept his dead stare. Finally Joe started laughing and the rest of the diner joined in.

"I like this guy, he's got real moxie!" Joe said. The rest of the Diner continued laughing and Texas and Wyoming started to laugh too. More nervously. Washington kept his dead stare. "I like you man. You've got style and you seem like the right kind of guy."

Joe went to pat Washington on the back, but Washington blocked his action. He looked him dead in the eye. "First thing you need to know about me, I don't like being touched." He said in a dark, threatening tone.

* * *

York groaned inside the Pelican. "Oh man. He blew, he blew."

* * *

Joe gave a nervous chuckle. Even he was pretty scared of Washington's attitude. "Yeah, yeah sure no problem. Here meet my friends." The other members of Joe group stood up and shook everyones hand, welcoming them all. So far so good. "Meet Carmine Galante, Philip Rastelli, Donnie Brasco and uh, I forget the rest yous."

They all exchanged pleasantries and names. Well for the Freelancer's more like aliases. "You can call me Charles, this here is Gavino Free. And this is is Evelyn, _Billie_ , Frechette." Washington said, first pointing out Wyoming and then Texas. They were unaware of themselves using aliases, but so far they were pretty impressed. Washington seemed to have thought of everything.

"Yeah, its a pleasure to meet you miss." Philip Galante said and proceeded to kiss Texas's hand. "A real pleasure."

Texas let him do so but then quickly grabbed his throat and started choking him. "Not a big fan of touching either." Washington commented. He snapped his fingers and Texas let go.

"I like her she's got bite. And a good death grip. She almost killed you Philip." Joe said and started laughing again along with his friends. Texas and Wyoming laughed as well. Washington kept his dead stare.

Washington noticed that one of the guys, Donnie Brasco, wasn't smiling. In fact he was pretty suspicious of Wyoming. He couldn't stopped starring. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar." He asked. The whole room went quiet and all eyes went on Wyoming. "Yeah, yeah, I'd recognize that mustache. Reggie right?"

"Whats the deal Donnie? Whose this guy?" Joe asked.

Donnie pulled out his Magnum and aimed it at Wyoming's head. Immediately the other guys pulled their weapons and aimed at the Freelancers. Texas pulled out her duel SMG's trying to back them off. Washington remained calm. "I know this guy. He's UNSC. He's a rat."


	9. Goodfellas Pt 3

**Ch. _Goodfellas_ Pt. 3**

* * *

 **March 12th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Skyway Cafe _ 1500 hrs Reach Time**

The next few day were filled with work. Several odd jobs like robbing a joint, stealing a high priority vehicle, a few hit and runs. But it was all to gain there trust. It's not like Washington and Texas weren't enjoying it a little, but there interest in this operation was a little worry some. They were actually good at this. They were defiantly fitting in. Washington already had a nickname. "Charles, _Gunman_ , Harrelson". Some of the other Freelancers were starting to think that if Washington didn't really work out in Freelancer, he could be a carrier criminal. He certainly had the skill and the attitude for it. And thats what worried Carolina. Everyday Washington was slowly turning into this super soldier agent, doing whatever it took to complete this mission. It wasn't like him at all. But its not like she had any say in it. What else bothered her was how well Washington and Texas were working together. She was really worried that they were really getting close.

Texas and Washington arrived as they were told on time at the Skyway Cafe. Here they were supposed to meet up with the resistance members for their next assignment. Their last job was to go in and steal a high priority car without alerting witness. It definitely wasn't a problem for them, after all, nobody will notice if there's nobody to notice. They walked in and the room lit up with excitement. Joe Massino walked over to them with smiles and arms open for hugs.

"Charles you beautiful bastard, that last job you pulled was amazing. And you the gorgeous Billie, I've never seen someone punched in the sack to death. Incredible."

"Its not as hard as it looks. All it takes special skill and hands. And a strong fist." Texas said. Massino and the rest of the gang shared in laughter.

"This dame is a killer." Donnie Brasco said.

"Alright enough, Joe you said something..."

"Please Charles you one of us now. Call me _Big Joey_."

"Um, okay. Big Joey you said something about an important job."

"Yeah I did. Come with me."

Big Joey led Washington and Texas to the adjacent room into a bar. There the rest of the gang were waiting to discuss matters. Big Joey's expression changed into a more serious tone. This was different. He was always in a good mood, so this was strange.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You notice whose not here?"

It only took a moment to realize that Phillip Rastelli wasn't present. And he was Big Joey's right hand. "Rastelli. Are you saying..."

"Thats right. Old Phillip has turned rat. Brasco and some of our guys saw him talking to some Feds. They couldn't really get anymore since they were hitting the sauce to hard. Anyway plans on he's meeting some of them tonight. At this address." Big Joey handed them a slip of paper detailing the address of the location. It was somewhere in the industrial district, good place to take someone out, not a whole lot of police traffic there. "We need you to bring your best piece and..."

"... and whack him before he gets us all pinched yeah I get it."

"Good. I've talked to some of the bosses about you. If this goes well, your looking at a bright future."

"So what time is this going down?" Texas asked.

"It'll be happening tomorrow night, at around 8:00. Better hope your as good of a shot as you are a busting balls."

"Even better."

"Good good. Okay, we'll see you soon."

* * *

Texas and Washington walked out and regrouped with the rest of the Freelancers over at Tart Cart. This all seemed to low key for a simple hit like this. The whole operation would have been pointless.

"Guys we've got a situation." Carolina said in a worried manner. "The guy he wants dead is holed up in this warehouse. Its heavily guarded. Its not going to be easy. I don't think you'll be able to this."

"So what we just bail out on this mission?"

"Oh Hell No!" Texas yelled. "I didn't suffer through being called _Billie_ for the past few days just for this to end as failure."

"Well then what do you have in mind?"

Washington filled in. "No, no we need to see this through. They said earlier that if we can get this, then we'll get the contract. It's only a matter of time."

Carolina was a little surprised that he took Texas side. But then again they needed to find out who was the target of assassination. "Well, okay then. You two just be careful. I don't need to worry about dragging both your bodies out of there."

* * *

 **March 13th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Industrial District _ 2200 hrs Reach Time**

The night finally came for the hit. The gang arrived outside of a Warehouse and were waiting for Washington to whack the rat. He pulled his Battle Rifle and took aim at a window. There was Rastelli talking to what seemed to be a Fed. Washington signaled Texas to follow him onto a watch perch. As soon as they were alone Carolina came on over the comms.

"Alright guys I made a quick scan. Theres several armed guards but also a few HVTs that are on ONI's most wanted list. I'm pretty sure they'd be happy if we took care of them for them."

Washington and Texas had to agree. These HVTs could be taken out without a problem. "Alright. Sounds like a plan Wash?" Texas asked.

"Yeah maybe this could work." They hung up the call and climbed back down to join the rest of the gang. "Alright new plan. If there really is a Fed in there, why don't we just take them out. All of them."

Joey was a little surprised by the change but he was definitely for it. "What are you thinking?"

"A whole damn raid. Lets storm this mother f**ker." Texas said aloud.

Joey just laughed and grabbed his Assault Rifle along with the rest of the gang. "I knew I liked you guys the minute I met you."

"you ready for this wash?" Texas whispered.

"hell yeah. lets do this." Washington whispered.

They all took positions and blew the doors. Three men from the top balcony were the first to respond and pull their weapons, but Washington and Texas gunned them down first. They turned a corner only to be welcomed by a shotgun. Joey took him out before he he managed to breath. Another guy popped out and took aim at Washington but he threw up the Magnum and blew six rounds into his head with his Battle Rifle and then killed two other. Over by another ledge Washington turned and gunned down two others.

* * *

Over in Tart Cart Carolina, Connie, and York watched the whole fight continue and cheered like it was the GrifBall League. Washington turned the corner, threw a guy to the ground and shot him in the face.

"Ohh that was good." York exclaimed.

"I give that three points." Connie commented.

They cheered as Washington and Texas both threw the same guy against the wall and gunned him down. Carolina just watched in shock. She couldn't believe how Washington was being like this. But it was a hell of a show for the other two. The next shot of Washington stuffing the barrel of a Magnum into one guys mouth and pull the trigger rapidly, practically blowing his head off.

"Ohhh! I give that seven points!"

* * *

Washington turned around to see Rastelli running out the exit. And so he and Joey ran after him. By the time they made it outside the gunfire and violence died down. Texas, Brasco and the rest of the crew had run had joined them outside, thats when they spotted Rastelli half way down the street.

"F**k it, that rat got away."

Washington saw an opportunity. He hopped on top of a dumpster and took aim. There was only an tight opening of three inches and he was already 45 yards out. He took a steady breath and pulled the trigger and Rastelli fell dead. For a minute it was silent but then Big Joey started laughing and so did the rest of the crew. Texas was defiantly happy about it and started congratulating him. She honestly didn't know he could pull that shot.

"Nice shooting man."

"You seem surprised."

Big Joey walked over to Washington to give him hug until he gave him a dead stare. Big Joey stood back and just stuck with congratulating him.

"That was an unbelievable shot pal. And this whole raid plan. Really got the blood pumping." The rest of the crowd slowly started departing. But not before Big Joey made his announcement. "Tonight. 10:00 o'clock. We're meeting at Club Errera, you need to be there to meet the bosses."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Your getting made. Congratulations pal. Don't be late!"

* * *

"What the hell does 'getting made' even mean? Is that bad?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, maybe there on to him? Carolina what do you think?" York replied. Carolina remained silent. What she saw Washington do over these passed few days was to disturbing for her. "Carolina whats wrong?"

"I just didn't think Wash was capable of doing this."

York walked up behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey its alright. Wash is our boy, he's just doing this for the sake of the operation." Carolina found comfort with that and took a deep breath. "It's going to be okay, you see."

"I really hope your right York."

"I am right. you'll see." York gave her a comforting smile and she smiled back.

* * *

 **New Alexandria-Club Errera _ 2200 hrs Reach Time**

Washington and Texas were led to the backroom where the Big Joey and the rest of his gang were waiting.

"Hey right on time. Just like you _Gunman_. Anyway the Don's right this way."

"The Don?" Texas asked.

"Yeah the Don."

Big Joey led Washington and Texas outside of a large private room where they had to be separated.

"Hey whats the deal?"

"Sorry man, but Billie's gotta stay here. They only wanna see you."

Washington turned to Texas who seemed fine with the arrangement. "You go ahead. I'll wait here."

Washington agreed and followed Big Joey inside. The room was filled with men and women wearing high end suits and some expensive casual clothing. These were all _Wiseguys_ , _Goodfellas_. Men with power and authority, Washington knew that. One leisure gentleman approached them, some what happy to see them.

"So you must be this, Charles Gunman Harrelson."

"And who would you be?"

"Carlo Gambino. Friends call me Don Carlo, and i'm hoping you will be one of them soon."

Carlo Gambino. He was the leader of the Gambino Crime Family. One of the biggest crime syndicates in the Outer Colonies. Washington put this whole thing together finally. They may have been helping the Resistance, but they weren't with the Insurrection.

* * *

"Who the hell is Don Carlo?"

"I don't know some big shot? Carolina do you have any idea?" Carolina was to shocked at who Washington was meeting to respond. "Carolina! Breath!"

"He's, he's Carlo Gambino. The leader of the Gambino Crime Family."

"The what?"

"You know! Don Carlo? They're the Number 2 syndicate, in _The Five Families_. _Cosa Nostra_!"

York and Connie looked at her with amazement and confusion. "Uh, how do you know that?"

"The real question is 'what do they want with Washington'?"

* * *

"Don Carlo. Its an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine. Big Joey is one of my most trusted Capo's and he says your good. And now he believes you could be one of the best we've ever had. Which begs the question."

"And what would that be?"

"If your ready to become one of us."

Washington remained silent for a moment, but did well at hiding his shocked expression. "You want me to join you? Be a Made Man?"

"It'll be a big honor for you. Who knows, with how well you work, you'll become a Capo with in two months tops."

"I, I don't know what to say."

* * *

"Okay what does a _Made Man_ mean?"

"Is he in trouble? Do we need to pull him out?"

"What! No, no he's in. He's one of them now."

They watched from the monitors as Washington went through the Blood Oath and the ritual of joining the Family. Connie and York didn't know what to think about this whole thing, but Carolina watched with much excitement. Followed next was taking the Code of Silence.

"Omerta!" Carolina exclaimed.

"O-whatta?"

"Omerta. The code of silence. The most sacred rule of the Mafia."

"Wait hold up what! The Mafia? Wash is with the Mafia now?"

* * *

As per the ceremony, they pricked Washington's trigger finger and dropped the blood on the picture of the saint and set it on fire. The pictured burned in Washington's hand as he recited the mantra.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am."

"Then recite the mantra."

"As this card burns, may my soul in Hell if I betray the oath of Omerta. I enter alive, and I will have to get out dead."

The picture continued to burn in Washington's hand until the ashes slipped through his fingers. He was now a Made Man.

* * *

Carolina nearly cried cheerfully. "Oh my Good! He's in! He's with the Mafia now!"

* * *

"Congratulations pal. Your one of us now."

Don Carlo walked over to him and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family." Don Carlo, Big Joey and Washington walked over to a nearby table to discuss the matter at hand. "Alright now, I'm sure you know about this contract we've having."

"Thats why I was here in the first place."

"You ever heard of Terence Ford?" Big Joey asked. "He's giving some big hero speech this Sunday."

"The Fleet Admiral. What about him?"

"Some very powerful people want him whacked, and now we want you to do it."

"The payout will be better then any job you had in the past." Don Carlo said. "So what do you say?"

"Its about time. I've been waiting for this for a long time."


	10. Goodfellas Pt 4

**Ch. 10 _Goodfellas_ Pt. 4**

* * *

 **March 14th 2550 _ New Alexandria-Sinoviet Center Hotel _ 0200 hrs Reach Time**

Everyone returned back to the hotel. Carolina really needed to talk to Washington about what happened. One thing she wanted to was congratulate him on becoming a Made Man even if it was for the missions sake, but also because she really needed to talk to him about why he was so different. The first moment she tried to get, she was blown off and he followed Texas to their room. Carolina was to sad to continue and entered her own room. There Connie and York were hanging out waiting to start a quick card game.

"York what are you doing here?" She asked.

York answered while shuffling a deck of cards. "Wyoming's doing some weird stretches so, yeah." He noticed how upset Carolina was. "Hey, whats the problem?"

"Nothing. Hey Connie think you could pull up the um, thing?"

"Yeah sure. Why, you wanna catch Wash and Texas having a quickie?"

"Just pull it up."

Connie pulled up the cams and Washington's room. The footage pulled up and it showed Washington sitting at the small table as before with Texas across. She seemed more relaxed this time as opposed to before. Washington spread out the cards.

"[Okay we're going to play a little card game that I am very sure you know very well. Go Fish.]"

Texas let out a small chuckle and took the cards and they started playing. They really seemed to enjoy themselves. Carolina couldn't watch anymore and just closed the laptop. She joined York over to the table and Connie joined them too. York split up the cards, but noticed that Carolina was still upset.

"Come on Carolina whats the problem?"

"It's Washington. I don't know when he got all buddy buddy with Texas but since then, he's been acting differently. I'm losing my best friend all over again."

"I'm sure its nothing. Look, I'm sure Washington is just living on the high from this whole thing. I'm telling you, when we get back to the Mother of Invention, he's going to be the same Wash we all know. Anyway, Poker." Carolina's mood didn't change at all. Not even with York's comforting words. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey trust me. Wash is still the same guy. Its going to be okay."

Carolina grinned a little but it quickly vanished. She just crossed her head on her arms on the table. She pulled her cards and then put them down. "I fold."

"Come on Carolina you don't need to... oh." Connie went to console Carolina but then looked at her cards. She had a king, a two, a jack, and a seven. Nothing. "Nevermind."

* * *

"Do you have any three's?" Washington asked.

"Go Fi, why the hell are we still playing this sh*t?!" Texas threw the cards to the table and fell into her chair.

"It was a joke, but you insisted." Washington put his cards down and continued to pick up the rest of the cards. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Texas usually didn't like being asked questions, especially since she thought Washington was a dumb-ass, but over these past few days she had grown to like him. "Well, alright then. Shoot."

"Whats the deal with you and Carolina? Why do you have it out for her?"

"Okay so where is this coming from?"

"I don't mean to offend you, its just that Carolina had worked her ass off for Number One for years, but out of no where you come in and steal the spot. Whats the deal with you two?"

Texas hesitated to answer, but with how Washington had been preforming in these past few days, she felt like her earned it. "Look, I'm only saying this cause I like you. Now. I am part of the an experiment for Carolina. I'm supposed to be assessing Carolina's performance when a challenger is around. But in my defense, I have pulled some major missions under the radar! Worthy of my spot on the Leaderboard!" Texas got defensive in that last part, slamming her hand on the table, but she quickly calmed down. "Look I didn't mean to yell, but I'm not supposed to say this and I need to keep this up."

"Well then why do you have it out for Carolina then?"

"That's my objective. I'm supposed to be presented as competitive and as hostile as possible, towards her and the rest of you. But to be honest, I like you guys. You guys are my friends. So why do you want to know? Your not sleeping with her are you?"

"Hell no! Its just that, I've known her since we were in High School, but we sort of dropped off after the academy. And just recently we got back together. She's my best friend and I'm only looking out for her."

"Well I've gotta say that your a good friend for staying by her side. She's lucky to have you."

"Yeah well, I am pretty great. And I know you had a three."

"f**k." Texas commented before sliding the three she hid under her set of cards.

* * *

 **March 17th 2550 _ New Alexandria-** **Hosok tere Plaza _ 1200 hrs Reach Time**

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood was due to start his speech any minute now. Washington, Big Joey and Don Carlo were already in the building across from the center plaza where Hood would be presenting. So far everything was going according as planed. All that was left was to wait. With the building totally void of police and guarded by their own men, they would have no problem waiting.

"So Big Joey." Washington asked. "How did you get involved with Don Carlo anyhow?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"We've got time to kill."

"Well, alright then. You are a goodfella like us anyway. Big Joey pulled and took a long swig from his flask. "I used to work for another Family along time ago. I was a soldier for the Bonanno Family. You know, Don Joseph."

"Yeah I heard of him."

"So I had a friend who worked under Don Carlo. I found out that he was a rat and working for the Fed's. The bastard! So I called him over one night to my place and we had a sit down."

"And what you talked him out of it?"

"F**k no. I took my favorite piece and whacked the little sh*t. He may have been an old friend but he would've gotten us all pinched. Still didn't keep me away from hitting the sauce though. Anyway..." Big Joey took another swig from his flask. "... then the Don found out. He called me over and didn't like that I whacked a made man from another family without asking permission. But thats when Don Carlo stepped in. He liked my that I took action and said that if I worked for him then my debt would be then paid."

"And here you are now. A capo with a very powerful friend."

Cheers and applause sounded from outside which indicated that Lord Hood was already on stage and ready to deliver his speech. Washington readied his Sniper Rifle and took aim.

"Make sure you aim for the head. I want to see his head explode." Don Carlo commented.

Washington just chuckled and readied his shot.

* * *

Carolina, Texas and York were ready to strike on a rooftop nearby where Washington was. Connie and Wyoming had already managed to reach four floors under Washington's. There objective was to terminate any resistance and capture all high ranking members, especially the Leader, Carlo Gambino. Without him or the major Capo's, the Gambino crime family would surely collapse.

"Okay we're in position. Don't make a move until Washington gives us the word. This is are only chance at this." Carolina ordered everyone through the radio.

"Why don't you simmer down Carolina. I can feel the heat coming from your face." Texas insulted. "What, you think if this goes well it'll bring you up back to Number One on the leaderboard?"

"One of our own is in there, deep in enemy ranks and a High ranking member of the UNSC is in danger. I just want to make sure everyone gets out of this safely."

"Yeah, of course you do. I'll be sure to bring that up when I bring the Director the DataPad."

"What DataPad?"

"Oh, thats why I was really here. In fact, thats my real mission. I'm supposed to retrieve a DataPad that has intel on the rest of the Crime Family's across the colonies. Safe houses, caches, Capo's, operations, you name it."

Carolina was pretty angry at this point, that the Director hadn't informed her on this _DataPad_ that Texas was talking about. She would've said something but it was already starting.

"Hey guys, hate to break up the girl-talk but I think its starting." York commented. Texas and Carolina walked over to the railing where York was standing. The large crowd welcomed Lord Hood as he made his way to the stage in front of the large statue commemorating Noble Team. By now Washington was already getting prepared to take the shot.

"[Hey guys, I think its starting. Should we go ahead and make our move now?]" Connie said over the comms.

"No we have to wait for Washington's call."

"[Okay. Standing down.]"

Carolina could see that Washington was already with his sniper rifle and was fixing his aim. Carolina could see the look in his eye, he was really planning on shooting Lord Hood. She called him on the radio.

"Wash, its Carolina, remember you don't have to shoot. Just waiting on your call." He didn't answer, or have any indication of listening. He just kept with his Sniper Rifle. "Wash please respond. Or do something." Again he didn't respond. She grew more worried. Lord Hood was already standing out in the open. He was clear for the shot.

"Wash, what the hell are you doing. Abort mission Wash, abort. Put in end to this..."

He fired.

* * *

Washington pulled the trigger. the room sounded like thunder and in the outside it roared out loud. A large splatter of blood flashed and Lord Hood collapsed backwards. The bulletproof glass completely shattered, doing nothing to help him. Big Joey and Don Carlo both chuckled at the sight and of the sound of citizen panicking and screaming. "Amazing. How do you like it now asshole." Big Joey commented.

Don Carlo walked over to Washington as he started disassembling his rifle. "Congratulations. You just did what would've taken us months to finish. I see now we hired the right man."

"Did you have your doubts? I'm offended."

"Yes I had doubts. Now I'm just glad I was wrong."

* * *

Carolina York and Texas all stood there in shock. Starring at the chaos down in the Plaza. They couldn't believe that Washington had just shot Lord Hood.

"[Carolina we heard a Sniper shot whats going on?! Carolina!]" Connie shouted over the comms. Carolina was still to shocked to respond.

"Was this the plan Texas! Was this supposed to happen!" Carolina blamed it all on Texas. She had to blame Texas, she believed she was the reason Washington was crazy. Texas kept quiet. She was too shocked to even move. Not even she could believe that Washington had done this.

"This is Carolina." She called over through the radio. "Move in now! Now Damn it!"

Carolina walked over to where York was, waiting to make their move on Don Carlo. "Come on lets get in there before Wash kills someone else." York exclaimed.

"You know, I hope your proud Texas!" Carolina commented.

Texas finally snapped out of it and followed Carolina and York.

* * *

Big Joey' radio sounded. It was one of his soldiers. "[Big Joey we've got a problem!]"

"What is it? Whats going on?"

"[We're under attack! Some people broke in and there coming after you! They've already broke throu...]" The call was cut and out. The only thing they could hear was the distant sound of gunfire coming from the floors below.

"Don Carlo we're in trouble we need to get you out of here."

"Whats the rush. I'm sure _Gunman_ here could handle it."

Don Carlo and Big Joey exited the room and made it to the stair case. Their ride would be waiting on the roof for them and then they'd be done with Reach.

"You two go on ahead I handle them downstairs." Washington said.

"Your a good man _Gunman_. Tell you what, when you get out of this, meet us in Perth City, Arcadia." Don Carlo said.

"I'll be seeing you very soon then."

Don Carlo shook his hand one more time and followed Big Joey to the roof.

* * *

By the time the Freelancers had reached the roof of the building it was already to late. Don Carlo was flying away in a Falcon. Washington was the only one left who remained on the roof.

"Wash what the hell did you do!" Carolina demanded.

"What was necessary. We'll get him soon enough."

"Not that. I mean the fact that you just killed Lord Hood!"

"Carolina calm down, let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear it! Lets just get out of here before we get arrested."

Carolina couldn't even look at him. She just continued past the rest of Agents completely furious.

"I got the DataPad." Washington commented.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Command Center _ 1800 hrs Reach Time**

Carolina, Texas, and Washington were all waiting in the Command Center. The mission was considered a failure due to Lord Hood's death. Carolina was only angry about Washington.

"I can't believe what you did Washington."

"Carolina I can explain. Just give it a minute..."

"Washington you should have never taken this mission! You got way in over your head and took things to an extreme. I thought what you pulled with Wyoming was a one time thing, but all this. It was crazy!"

Texas tried to step in. That was her first mistake. "Carolina just..."

"Shut the f**k up Texas!"

"Look Carolina if you can just wait a minute..." Washington continued.

"For what Wash! Why should we wait!"

The door to the command center slid open and walked in Lord Hood alive and well. Carolina and Texas stood up in shock and saluted the Admiral. Washington was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"Wait your supposed to be dead." Texas said.

"Yes, and its going to stay that way. Or at least the profile is coming out as in critical condition. I'd like to thank you again Agent Washington."

Washington stood up and shook his hand. "Well I'm glad to see our plan worked."

"And I'm glad you came to me with this information. Now we're one step closer to to bringing down Don Carlo."

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Carolina said.

"Allow me to explain Agent Carolina, your partner, Agent Washington is responsible for saving my life. He alerted me to the attempt on my life and together we acted on this in secrecy."


	11. Rub It In Your Face

**Ch. 11 Rub It In Your Face**

* * *

 **March 15 2550 _ UNSC** ** _Infinity_** **-Command Center _ 2100 hrs Reach Time**

 ** __ _ Two days before the Assassination _ __**

Two soldiers led Washington into the Command Center where Lord Hood was waiting. It was a much larger chamber then the one on board on the Mother of Invention. The ship its self was enormous. The whole Mother of Invention could fit in here and they would never see it. Lord Hood was in the middle of drinking his coffee when he let Washington take a seat. First Washington saluted and took his seat.

"I wasn't aware that I was having a visitor. What is it that you want."

"Um, yes. Fleet Admiral Lord Hood. Um, its uh, a REAL honor to meet you." Washington was to nervous about being in the same room as his own personal hero, he couldn't stay on topic. "Jesus Christ! This ship is bigger then my home city. Time two."

"Yes, it is a large ship. Now what is it that you need... sir..."

Washington was wearing his old military fatigues from back when he was in the ODST's. He had an alias for this but completely lost it when he saw the massive ship. "Um well um." He forgot his own real name. He decided to go with his callsign. "Sorry sir. My name is Agent Washington of Project Freelancer, and I was hired to kill you." Immediately the security detail pulled their weapons and aimed them at Washington ready to fire. "That probably came out wrong."

Lord Hood was completely calm about the whole thing. Surprising considering that he was just given a threat on his life. "Well if you really were planning on killing me then you probably wouldn't have come here just to rub it in my face."

"Of course not. In fact thats why I'm here actually. Um, could you tell them to, uh..." Lord Hood told his men to stand down. And after a second of thinking it over, they holstered their weapons. Washington relaxed more. "Thank you sir. Now where was I, oh yeah. I was given a mission to go under cover as the hitman to assassinate you during your speech on Sunday. And well obviously I'm here to warn you tell you about because, well, I don't want to kill you. I'm a big fan."

Again Lord Hood was completely calm about the whole thing. "I see. Well so what do you think should be done about this?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think we can trust this guy." The Security Captain said. "He just said he's planning on killing you, and I've never even heard of this _Project Freelancer_ bullsh*t anyway."

"Captain, when I want to hear your opinion I will ask for it." The captain quieted down. "Now, Agent Washington. Due you suggest we cancel the speech?"

"Oh yeah well, no. If you cancel then the guys who 'hire me' will be suspicious. But I do have a plan on how to save you life and how to still pull of the hit."

Lord Hood leaned forward, now more intrigued with Washington's scheme. "Please continue."

"First off, how do you feel about having a pellet of fake blood explode in your face?"

* * *

 **March 17 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Rec. Room _ 2230 hrs Reach Time**

"And so yeah. I fired a specially made sonic round. Instead of a bullet it sent out a sonic ping that hit a sensor on Lord Hood's suit that then activated a pellet filled with fake blood to explode." Washington had spent the last fifteen minutes explaining his entire scheme with Lord Hood to Carolina who was both impressed and a little scared. All while balancing the paddle ball on the rim of the paddle. What else was Washington capable of. "Completely harmless. And from the reaction of you, the crowd, Don Carlo and the rest of the team, I have to say we did a pretty good job. Any questions?"

Carolina sat there, holding a pillow close to her, taking a minute to process everything. "Yeah I've got a question. Why didn't you tell me about this scheme? And why did you go completely dark side Washington for the past few days?" She was angry, Washington understood that.

"I couldn't tell you because we couldn't risk blowing my cover and having our plan leaked. Don Carlo has people just about everywhere. The risk was to high. Also I just couldn't resist seeing the looks on everyones face, I mean, did you really think I'd shoot Lord Hood? My hero?"

Carolina threw the pillow at Washington out of frustration. "You pulled out Wyoming's tooth!"

"Which I apologized for eighteen times."

"Your still a real asshole! You know that!"

Carolina sat there arms crossed and angry. Washington sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Carolina wanted to jerk away but left it there. Her anger quickly turned into sadness. "Look I'm sorry. I never meant to make you so mad about this. This was a great mission for me and I let it get to my head. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Its just that, we finally got back together, you know, being awesome best friends. Unstoppable And for once it feels like things are looking up for me."

"You don't have to worry about that. Everything's fine. Great even."

"Yeah it is. But then you got assigned with, _Texas_..." She said her name with a lot more disgust. "...and well, thats when you started acting like a monster. You two started being more buddy buddy and working together more. I thought I was going to lose you. And to her. Your on my team remember. Team Carolina."

"You don't have to worry about that okay. I'm here to stay. We both are. And you don't have to worry about Texas."

"Your not sleeping with her, are you?"

"No, I'm not sleeping with anyone!... Now that I say that out loud its really sad. Enough lets do what we do best."

Carolina smiled. She'd been waiting for this for the past few days. "Your so on."

* * *

"And so out of nowhere this thing shoots out of the door and bashes me in the melon." Ohio said.

"Dude seriously you've gotta start speaking real english. Not that British sh*t." Colorado said. As they passed by the Rec. Room they could hear intense grunting coming from inside the Rec. Room. "Isn't Carolina and Wash in there?"

"Yeah I think so."

The grunting continued for the next few minutes. Colorado and Ohio couldn't keep themselves from listening what was going on inside. The grunting was getting more intense. They quickly recognized the voices as Washington and Carolina. It really was them in there.

"Holy sh*t. Wash is really nailing Carolina. Just listen to her."

"You really think there shagging in there?"

"What the f**k does that even mean? Man, I wonder if Michigan's heard about this?"

"Heard about what?"

Ohio and Colorado nearly jumped when they heard Michigan appear out of nowhere. They didn't hear even footsteps, which was even worse since he was in full armor.

"F**k. Damn it Mitch. How do you do that?" Colorado asked.

"One step at a time Cole. I already told you how I would kill you and discard your corpse. Thats one secret for this year."

"Wait, _your_ the Serial Killer?" Ohio asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You don't look like a bloody Serial Killer."

"Yeah, thats what the last 300 people said before I left Prison. It was also the last thing they said."

They continued listening whatever was going on in the room. The grunts were getting louder and more intense. They all started snicker aside from Michigan when they heard Carolina.

" _Come on Wash, is that all you got. Give it to me harder_."

"Damn, what do you think there doing in there?" Ohio asked.

"I don't know. But Wash is really working her. I'm thinking CowGirl."

"No no, British Bull doggy style."

"I'm saying Argentinian Spicy Mustard." Michigan commented.

Colorado started to gently slide the doors open to get a quick peek.

"What are you going you melon?"

"I just wanna quick peek.

"This isn't a peep show Cole." Michigan commented.

"Who cares, plus haven't you been just dying to see Carolina's tits, bouncing around and all?"

"... no not really." Michigan commented.

Colorado managed to crack open the door just as a small white projectile whistled past his head and landed with a loud smack. When he turned around Ohio was clutching his balls. He started hopping around and yelping about doors?

"My NOB! F**k It! My bloody NOB!" He started skipping down the hall. "my nob!"

"What the hell is a nob?" Michigan asked.

"I don't know, his name for his dick or something."

The doors for the Rec. Room slid all the way open and out came Carolina and Washington with their paddles and fully clothed. To Colorado's disappointment.

"Whats going on with Ohio?" Washington asked.

"Better question what are _you_ doing, Cole?"

"Oh uh, nothing."

"He thought you guys were banging." Michigan ratted him out.

Washington and Carolina gave Colorado confused looks. "What the hell Cole?"

Colorado stuttered trying to think of something to say and finally just walked down the hall.

"Whats his deal?"

"I don't even know. So Wash, you're a Made Man now huh."

"Yeah I guess. I feel powerful."

"Bro thats awesome. Respect." Michigan gave Washington a bro-hug. "So your with the Mafia, I'm a Serial Killer, all thats left is Carolina. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a pretty princess." She answered sarcastically.

"Ah man, thats the dream."

* * *

 **March 20th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Mess Hall _ 2300 hrs Earth Time**

"Do you honestly believe that he could best me?!" South yelled out in anger.

"Hey I've known him longer then any of you have. And I'm telling you he is completely capable." Michigan defended.

"Thats complete bullsh*t! Tell him Texas!"

Texas didn't really know what to say. Before she would have agreed without question, but after a past mission, well... "I'm sorry South, but I have to agree with Mitch."

"Thats just because you think he's dreamy!"

"Hey! That is, so, no true." Texas did her best to avoid eye contact with Michigan, but she wasn't doing her best at hiding her blushing.

York pulled out a recording device that proved South's statement. He pressed play and the evidence did the rest. "Wait why Michigan. "

"Come on Texas, we're all friends here. You can tell us." North commented.

"Shut up North. I stand by Mitch."

"Well of course you stand by him. You said and I quote ' _he's dreamy_ '." York added. "Plus I've seen how Wash fights. He is the worst fighter out of all of us. He really is."

"Hey York guess what this is." Texas grabbed an apple and crushed it in her hand in a split second. York immediately grabbed his balls.

Michigan didn't bother with what they had said about Texas. "Look I told you what I know, okay I was there. Hell I bailed him out."

"Whatever. He can't beat me. He's pathetic. And a p***y. I one time shot a spitball at him in the neck, he cried like a little girl."

"I stand by my case."

Carolina and Washington could here the yelling from down the hall. They just had to figure out what it was about.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

South was red in the face. She marched up to Washington with rage and started pricking him in the chest. "You and me. Tomorrow. Training Arena. You, Are, Dead!" She stormed out of the Mess Hall leaving everyone in suspense.

"What the hell is happening?"

Everyone in the Mess Hall got up and started walking out of the Mess Hall. All saying there fair wells. "It's been nice knowing you Wash." Texas said.

"Fun while it lasted." North commented.

"What is happening? Did Texas do something?" Carolina asked.

"No. I kind of let it slip about a certain incident back in college. About you and a certain QuarterBack." Michigan said.

"What the F**k man! It was an accident I barley even hurt the guy." Washington yelled.

"You sent him to the E.R. He was thrown off the team for the rest of the season. You went to jail!" Carolina commented.

"Only for a weekend."

"Well after that story, South sort of went crazy and well, you have a match tomorrow." Michigan finally said.

"You are an Asshole. What the f**k man."

"Don't worry Wash. We'll work this out together. Like we always have." Carolina said patting Washington's back. "And I'll make sure you don't kill South."


	12. South v Wash

**Ch. 12 South v. Wash**

* * *

 **March 22nd 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 1130 hrs Earth time**

"Come on Wash. Throw me a punch. A nice one." Carolina said.

"I, I just can't. Your my best friend I can't hit you." Washington Replied.

The match between him and South was today. Washington, Carolina, and Michigan had been practicing for this moment. Mostly just showing Washington how to actually throw a punch at South.

"Come on Wash, just pretend I'm South. Okay now swing."

"Thats not really helping."

"I think I figured it out." Michigan spoke up. "Wash, you need to get mad. Carolina we need something to make him mad."

"Okay, like what?"

"Come Wash, hit me."

"No."

"Hit me."

"No."

" _Goodfellas_ was a sh*tty movie."

With all his might, Washington punched Carolina and she dropped to the floor. "Sh*t I'm sorry Carolina, but..."

Carolina slowly stood back up with a large red and black mark on the side of her head. "I'm okay. Nice one though. Real solid punch."

"You okay, I didn't mean for it to hurt."

"No I'm fine, its just head trauma." Carolina rubbed her bruise trying to rub down the pain. "Alright you ready now? Feel confident?"

"Maybe. A little, yeah. Okay I'm ready."

"Finally. And it only took us almost thirty hours." Michigan commented. "Feel good man."

"Yeah, I'm ready now. Lets do this." Washington started punching the air. "Watch out South, I'm coming for you."

"Alright calm down Rocky, lest just get this over with."

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Training Arena _ 1200 hours Earth Time**

Carolina was waiting with Washington in the prep room waiting for F.I.L.I.S.S. to call the match. As soon as they spotted South walk out into the floor Washington lost his cool.

"Okay is it to late to call it off now."

"Sorry Wash, but you gotta face her. Besides I've got $100 on you. Don't let me down."

"You did what?"

"Have fun don't get your ass whooped."

Carolina kicked Washington into the arena and the doors behind shut. Washington took a deep breath and walked forward. South stepped forward, pointed at Washington and slid her thumb across her throat. Washington, confused, turned around to see if someone was behind him. When he realized there was no one he turned back and pointed himself. South nodded yes.

"Your dead Wash."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me."

* * *

In the observation room Carolina joined Michigan, North, York and the rest of the agents.

"What the hell happened to you?" York asked, spotting Carolina's bruise.

"Oh me nothing I'm fine, that door came out of nowhere."

There was a lot of money going for South to win, but Carolina and Michigan were going for Washington. And Alaska too, but that was less surprising. She was leaning on the rail looking at Washington with a dreamy look.

"Will you keep it in your pants, he's Wash." Connie said.

"I'm sorry, but he's cute when he's about to die." Alaska said back.

"You said the same thing about Nevada. When she had Pink Eye and the flu."

"Well she did look cute. All the time." Nevada took a step back away from Alaska. "But Wash has her beat."

"He's not that cute. Besides I'm sure you'll think differently after this match."

F.I.L.I.S.S. called the match and South quickly ran at Washington without warning.

"Alright people, any last minute bets?" Nevada commented.

* * *

South leaped at Washington with and swung at him. He managed to dodge it but was put to the ground when she swung her leg and kicked him across the head. He groaned from the strike but got back up. South threw a quick jab and an uppercut, but Washington managed to block both and counter with a quick jab to the faceplate, causing South to stumble back. Washington could hear Carolina through his helmets radio.

"[Come on Wash throw a punch already.]"

"I can't okay. I'm scared."

"[Come on Wash we went through this.]"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't, oh sh*t..."

South swung her leg at Washington, but Washington ducked and returned with an uppercut. South dropped from the attack but she wasn't out yet. South jumped up for a scissor kick, Washington managed to block one kick but was struck down by the second kick. He quickly got back up and ran for cover.

* * *

"Man Wash is losing it." Connie commented.

"Carolina, say something about his sister again. Maybe that might help."

"What about his sister?" Nevada asked.

"Nothing Nev. Wash is just a little overprotective about his sister. If you talk sh*t about her, he might snap. Just a little."

The doors slid open and in walked Texas. Carolina was more then upset, but she was to focused on Washington's match.

"Texas."

"Carolina."

"Good friends aren't we. All of us." Michigan commented.

"What the hells is going on here?" Texas asked.

"South challenged Wash to a match." Carolina answered almost certain that Texas would put a stop to it. To her surprise she didn't.

"I wanna put down $250 on Wash." Texas said and placed the money in the money pool.

"Hey its you money." Nevada commented. "So what was that about his sister?"

"Nothing Nev. Wash is just a little overprotective about his sister. If you talk sh*t about her, he might snap. Just a little."

Immediately North went over to his radio. "Hey South, talk sh*t about Wash's sister."

"[What why?]"

"You know, to mess with his head." Everyone just stared in shock that North would deliberately sabotage her match. "What?"

"North. Your a dick. I like that." Nevada commented.

No one really North was capable of such things.

* * *

South finally found Washington hiding behind one of the stone pillars. Washington jumped out of the way as South made a curb stomp attack.

"Come on Wash! Don't be a bitch like you sister."

Washington turned around now filled with anger. South went for a roundhouse kick, but Washington caught the leg slammed against the stone pillar and smashed South with a powerful punch to the face, shattering the pillar. After stumbling around South collapsed in defeat. After a second of surprise Washington threw his arms in the air and cheered. Even F.I.L.I.S.S. was surprised.

"I win."

"Um. Match Complete. Agent Washington is the winner?"

* * *

In the observation room, the Freelancers all groaned and grunted in disappointment. However the winners of the bet, Alaska, Carolina, Michigan, and Texas, all cheered along with there champion, took their winnings and split them up. Texas and Carolina shared an awkward high five but quickly separated. Alaska, Carolina, and Michigan went down to see Washington.

* * *

Washington was still gloating over his victory. He heard the doors open and there waiting was Alaska, Carolina, and Michigan.

"Hey guys. I won." He turned back around when he heard South groaning in pain. "oh sh*t."

"WASH!"

Washington bolted back to the doors without thinking with a pissed off South tailing behind. As soon as Washington made it to safety Carolina closed the doors just as South showed up. She started banging on the door demanding entrance but nothing in return.

"Please don't open that door." Washington begged.

"Yeah no sh*t dip-sh*t." Carolina said.

Finally South stopped banging on the door and just pointed at Washington in a murderous manner and walked away.

"Maybe its the voices in my head, but I think she wants to kill you." Michigan said.

"Yeah no sh*t. What else are the voices in your head saying?"

"Well there wondering if your plan on going to movie night in the Rec Room tonight... Also... Mermaids only live in SeaWater."

"Will South be there?"

"Yeah she will." Carolina answered. "But don't worry, she won't be a problem. Now first things first, lets go get drinks."

"Hell yeah baby your a champ."

Alaska put her arms around Washington and tried to bring him in and kiss him, but Washington stopped her and escaped from her grasp.

"Hey hey hey. No. Stay away."

"Oh come on baby, just give me some."

"Hell no. And don't call me baby. Creep."

"Fine whatever."

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Freelancer Rec Room _ 2200 hrs Earth Time**

All the agents gathered in the Rec Room, waiting to start for the movie to start. They would be playing the classic movie _Se7en_ out of Texas request. Surprisingly. Really everyone was just excited for the 'Whats in the box gimmick' but other then that it was a great film. Carolina and Washington were on the couch sharing a bucket of Popcorn as the movie played. However Washington was uncomfortable with South sitting so close. And by close as in within the same room. She kept giving him murderous looks.

"i think she wants to kill me." Washington whispered.

"what makes you say that?" Carolina whispered back.

"she just smiled and looked at me after the whole _Sloth_ thing. like she has a plan."

A little into the movie York walked in and crossed the room.

"hey you guys mind if i sit here?"

"sure no problem." Carolina responded and she and Washington scooted to make room.

"thanks guys."

Washington noticed how they exchanged smiles like they were more then glad to see each other. Something was up between them and he would figure it out. Maybe later though because he was starting to grow little tired. Before he knew he had fallen asleep on Carolina's shoulder.

"do you guys want some alone time." York asked.

Carolina just chuckled. "no its okay. we do threesomes." Carolina immediately regretted saying the word 'threesome' when she saw Alaska twitch.

* * *

Washington woke up a little while after he had fallen sleep. The Rec Room was empty. The only one there was him and South who had also appeared to had fallen asleep but she was already up. He never once seen her in pajama's. She looked very different, kind of nice actually. Cute. She spotted him and he panicked.

"Uh hey South. Um, your not still mad about the match right."

To his surprise, she wasn't mad, calm actually.

"Its okay Wash. I'm cool with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its my fault anyway. Your a better fighter and a better man."

"Oh. Well thank you."

She had her arms crossed but she seemed more calm then usual. She kept walking closer to him with each word.

"I'm sorry Wash, your not at all the person I thought you were."

"Hey we're friends. I mean you constantly busting my balls, its part of your charm. Its okay."

"No its not. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Your a great guy and a good soldier. And now, I'd like to get to know you better."

South started gripping her shirt tightly like she was aching to do something.

"South thats not really necessary."

"No. I want to get to know you." South pulled off her shirt revealing her exposed breasts. "I _really_ want to get to know you." Washington was really shocked now, even more so when South climbed on to the couch with him. He couldn't keep his head straight with South's breasts in his face.

"Um South, you should really think tits out through, _THIS_! Think _this_ through."

South sat on Washington's lap pressing her breast up against his chest and started kissing him. Washington never thought she would ever like him but the fact she was topless and kissing him drove him crazy. She started pulling up his shirt and they broke there kiss to remove his shirt and they started kissing again. South's breast rubbing against his chest started driving him even more crazy. Washington pulled her down with him and she was lying on top of him as the pressed each others into the others mouth. South pulled away for deep breaths and continued kissing him again.

* * *

Washington's eyes went wide open and he panicked. He started yelling and feeling his chest to see if his shirt was still on. It was. It was all a dream.

"Oh Jesus! Oh God. That was horrible!"

All eyes were on him. Even South who was, thankfully, on the opposite side of the room.

"Wash? Whats wrong?" Carolina asked.

"Oh man, I just had a horrible, horrible dream. It was like _Nightmare on Elm Street_ but way worse."

"How could it be worse than _Nightmare_?" York asked..

"Oh man, it just, its just way way worse. Way worse you know what I'm just gonna hit the sack. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Washington walked out the door, but the rest could still hear him down the hall. Which made Alaska upset, and change her mind about her plan. "alaska if you follow me, i will shot you."


	13. Matchmaker Pt 1

**Ch. 13 Matchmaker Pt. 1**

* * *

 **June 7th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Mess Hall _ 1430 hrs Earth Time**

Washington was to busy to looking over at Vermont across the hall he didn't notice Maine walking up behind him. However Maine did give off some sort of presence that only Washington could sense.

"I swear Maine, someday your gonna give someone a heart attack. Or they might just shoot you."

Maine took a seat next to him and sat down. He continued to growl something in his usual manner.

"I am not eyeballing Vermont. Who do you think I am Colorado."

Maine growled again.

"Hey, don't compare me to that freak. Besides why would I stare at V?"

Maine looked over at Vermont for a second. She was a real heavy bookworm, kind of a nerd actually. But she was kind of cute. Especially in her glasses. Maine growled.

"Okay sure maybe she's kind of, attractive and, intelligent, and knows how to shoot a Battle Rifle, but I mean I'm not into her."

Maine growled something about her starring back.

"Really she, she smiled at me." Vermont didn't even look away from her book. "You ass."

Maine chuckled and then growled again.

"Why would I do that? She's Vermont, and I'm Wash. We're completely different. She's WonderWoman and I'm , George Clooney Batman. Besides I don't like her."

Maine growled again.

"I do not think she's hot!" Washington regretted saying that out loud. He knew Vermont was standing behind him. He turned around and there she was standing in front of him. "Hey Vermont. Hows the reading?"

Maine growled something about needing to go, but Washington pulled him back from leaving.

"Its good thanks. I gotta get going, so I'll see you later." She just walked away without saying anything else. "Bye Maine. Good seeing you again." She heard what Washington said of course but she knew he didn't mean it. Besides, she thought he was cute too. She couldn't help but to giggle to herself when she heard him yelling.

"Damn It Maine!"

* * *

Washington sat back down his hands to his head. He was to embarrassed to look up. Maine wanted to pat him on the shoulder but when he tried Washington snapped. "F**k off Maine!"

Maine just walked off. He was one of the few Agents that was unlucky enough to experience his wraith. Wasn't going to go through that again. He just ran. Washington sat there alone for a while when he heard footsteps coming close. She took the seat in front.

"What do you want Carolina?"

"How do you do that? Is it the boots, do they sounded different when I walk. Or maybe its the color." Carolina said.

"I just know these things. What are you doing?"

"I saw you crash and burn with Vermont. How come you don't ask her out? You like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. And I just happen to know that she likes you too."

"Does she really?" Washington jumped up looking hopeful. "Did, did she say something."

"No she didn't really say anything." Washington slammed his head on the table again. "Look look don't panic, I've seen her around. I can tell she likes you. I've also seen her eyeballing you and give you smiles. So go ahead ask her out."

"No I'm fine with just dying alone."

"Oh you won't die alone. We made a pact remember, if we're still single and alone by Forty, suicide pact."

"Yeah I remember. What about you though."

"What about me?"

"Theres something going on between you and York. I know it, I've seen the way you two smile and look at each other."

Carolina's cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. "Um, uh, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends, thats it."

"No you and Maine are just friends. Me and Connie are just friends. You and I, well we're best friends, but you get my point. You and York however, theres something going on there."

"Look theres nothing going on. Okay, now come on, Ping Pong awaits."

Carolina and Washington both got up and walked out of the Mess Hall. As soon as they were out, South walked passed and punched Washington in the stomach. Hard.

"I think she's still mad."

Washington only managed to croak out his words. "You don't say." And then collapsed.

"Great no I have to carry your sorry ass."

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Freelancer Rec Room _ 1545 hrs Earth time**

Carolina and Washington were at it once again in there grudge match in Ping Pong. Carolina swung as the ball came at her, the ball bounced back coming straight at Washington but he managed to block the oncoming ball and hit it back to Carolina. Carolina however had practiced for this moment. She swung with a power swing and the ball crashed into the paddle and sped past Washington. He was to slow and the ball hit the wall behind him.

"Suck it bitch." Carolina called out at her victory.

"No, thats an out." Washington said back.

"Out my ass. Mitch tell him."

Michigan who was sitting on the couch was refereeing the match. "Well Wash, your my man, but sorry I have to agree with Carolina. She's the victor." Carolina cheered again. "Also... the Loch Ness Monster was actually in the Guadalupe River."

They both looked at him like he was crazy. "Who do you even..."

"Please Wash, don't question me."

They all heard a knock at the door and all eyes went to York who was standing at the door.

"Hey guys whats up?" York asked.

"Wash just got his ass kicked by Carolina." Michigan commented.

"Dude! Bro Code!" Washington exclaimed.

"Nice one Carolina. Finally Champion huh." York asked.

"About damn time." Carolina said with a bit more cheer. "Finally after so long the title is mine."

"Woah hold it." Washington said. "The official record is still 62 to 57. You still got 5 more matches."

"Wash come on. Let me have this."

Washington just let it go. Something else he could see was that look in their eyes they had. They were definitely happy to see each other again.

"Okay so I'm gonna head out and meet up with Maine he's, got some big conspiracy against North and Nevada." York said.

"Can I join?" Michigan asked. "I'm good with this kind of stuff. Example, JFK... there was a _Fourth_ Gunman." Everyone just all seemed impressed, and it was surprising. "Lee Harvey Oswald in the warehouse, Jack Ruby at the night club, and J.D. Tippit on the Grassy Knool."

"But thats three."

"The Fourth, was within the Convoy. He was in the back SUV."

York just shrugged and brought Michigan with him. York waved good bye, but only at Carolina. She had returned the gesture with twiddly fingers. Washington caught that. He knew there was something between them.

* * *

 **Mother of Invention-Freelancer Locker Room _ 1630 hrs Earth Time**

Washington was busy working on his Battle Rifle when he heard the doors open behind. He could tell who it was from the distinctive pattern of his footsteps as well as having to compensate for his dead eye.

"Whats up York?" Washington asked.

"Dude thats spooky." York commented. "How do you do that?"

"I'm not telling."

"Jezz your almost like Michigan."

"He's like what?" Michigan appeared from out of nowhere which made York nearly scream.

"How did, where did you come from?"

"I'm everywhere. Also I'm just getting something for a lunch date with South."

"What are you getting, protection?" Washington asked.

"Of course." Michigan replied and then went over to grab his Sniper Rifle. "I always have protection." He pulled the bolt loading the next round and walked out. "Also... Tapioca Pudding contains Cassava root which is also the main ingredient in Cyanide."

They both just gave him uncertain stares as he walked out.

"Alright with that out of the way." York spoke up. "I need your help."

"You want me to ask Carolina about you? And why would I do that."

"Come on Wash. Dude I know your her best friend, but I mean, I care about her."

"Yeah and I care about her too. We've looked out for each other for years alright."

"Yeah man I get that, but I really like her you know. And the way she's been since you too started you two started having fun.."

"Fun?" Washington dropped his tools. "Ping Pong is a competitive act of war. It takes honed and precise skills that takes years of intense training, focus, and patience. It is just a game."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"You just insulted me and her. The both of us. Be ashamed."

"Okay I'm sorry Wash. Look can you help me. Please. I really like her man."

Washington loaded up his rifle. "Alright. I'll talk to Carolina for you. See if anything comes up okay."

"Oh thanks man that that really means a lot."

"Hey don't get ahead. You owe for this."

"Yeah I know I do. Really thanks."

"No I'm being serious. I'm warning you if you hurt her or cross me you'll regret it. Just ask Maine."

"Are, are you really threatening me? Come on."

York honestly couldn't believe it. Then again, Maine does give sh*t and is a prick to just about everyone when he feels like it. Except Washington. Not once did he ever try. He turned to Washington who showed no expression of joking. York just walked out.

"Yeah thats what I thought." Washington commented as York was on the way out. "Keep moving pal."


End file.
